Five Miraculous Nights At Freddy's
by Absocharan
Summary: The Freddy's franchise plummets into one big hell hole in America thanks to the unsolved murdered children cases. In order to build up again, Freddy's move to Paris which leads to their boom. Marinette is looking for a summer job and is unable to find any but there is a night guard job at Freddy's. Somethings are better left alone while others, they are better set free
1. Chapter 1

**Finally! A job!**

So uh this is a little weird… Anyway, this fanfiction is a re write of another fanfiction called Five Miraculous Nights at Freddy's which was written by Dark Zoider and Queen Mab the Second. I really wanted to finish what they started so I'll give it my best shot (High chance it will come out rather crappy, eh still worth a try)

Horns tooting, people chattering, shoes clattering, ah, the usual sounds heard all over the peaceful New York City home to some of the most unique people. A rockstar with a pet crocodile, a famous celebrity teen and the rich well known mayor, still a normal city right? Well, if you live there you would know that isn't the case, two normal teenagers with a secret hero identity, one villain obsessed with them and a city that attracts more strangeness than any other. Today was no different

Amongst the crowded street, two girls stood out from the rest. Standing to the side in front of a gate, one looked like noodles left in water too long while the other was like a sugar cube hyper with energy

'Hey! Come on girl, cheer up!'

The sugar cube girl fist pumped the air energetically, her brown curly hair bounced on her shoulders

'We'll find a job for you somewhere'

Alya stood in front of the soggy noodle girl, her blue hair was tide back into two separate back pony tails, she was partly huddled up arms folded in front of her as she stared down at the floor miserably. Alya sighed placing her hands on her friend's shoulders, her determined greenish brown eyes gazed into the two sorrowful eyes

'Everything will be fine'

The girl's eyes averted to look up at Alya processing the other's words, she nodded groggily still feeling disheartened from earlier

'It's just… This is the fourth time this week! And the last two weeks were the exact same…'

Feeling the remaining energy drained from her body, she slumped over wishing the ground would open a black hole to swallow her up. Alya held on slightly tighter

'Come on Marinette, just because you didn't get the job doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Plus! They don't even know how hard working you are! They never deserved you anyway!'

Alya soothed slowly let go of Marinette's shoulders then went pushing them back her to straighten up. Marinette gave a weary smile, her eyes still saddened. Alya gave a large gentle smile as she leaned in to give her soggy noodle friend a much needed hug

'You'll be fine. Just stay out of trouble okay girl?'

Marinette re positioned herself giving Alya a hug, a moment later they pulled away. Trying to give her usual cheerful smile didn't succeed though, the thoughts of another failed attempt got to her. She took a deep breath and gave out a defeated sigh

'I will Alya, don't worry'

Her voice came out distant, hollow and still lacking her happy attitude. Alya put a hand on her hip then turning on her heels she headed home, from the distance she turned around waving her arms in the air

'Smile girl! Smile!'

Marinette finally smiled again then waved a small goodbye. Something rustled next to her

'Ow come on Marinette, you're making me feel sluggish too'

From within Marinette's bag, a small red ladybug creature popped it's head out. She rubbed her large blue eyes while tilting her head to one side looking up at the other partly asleep. Marinette giggled looking down at her little friend

'I got to ask Marinette, why are you so desperate for a job'

Tikki asked curiously, Marinette clenched her teeth tightly trying to keep a cheerful smile but let out a heavy sigh. Her arms flopped to her side, her head lowering in defeat

'Well you see I-'

She stopped abruptly, some people walked passed her completely oblivious of her existence while a few stared for a moment then continued along their way. Like a ton of bricks it hit her, she was out in the open talking to a mythical being hidden away in her bag

' _I'm outside! I must look like I'm totally insane!_ Uh…'

Her eyes widened in shock as her body went rigged, in a panic, she pushed Tikki back into her bag hiding her away from the world

'Shh! Hide Tikki!'

The little red creature tumbled back into the bag complaining, her little hands reaching out for something to hold onto before falling

'H-Hey!'

Through clenched teeth Marinette whispered an apology

'S-Sorry'

Marinette took ahold of her bag tugging it closely to her chest, luckily for her, no one had noticed or seen Tikki. She ran down the street heading towards her home, Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. She reached out for the door taking ahold of the handle then pulling it open and stumbled inside

SMASH!

The door smashing caught the attention of her parents who were both standing behind the counter talking. They turned to face their daughter that was standing pressed against the front door smiling awkwardly

'Marinette? Are you alright?'

Sabine eyed her daughter worriedly, Tom went to stand next to her. Marinette put he hands up in defence and began flailing her arms everywhere

'W-Well you see! Ah'

Sabine and Tom looked at each other stunned and confused, they looked back at Marinette wordlessly

'Everything is, uh, fine!'

Her voice spiked in pitch as her nervousness increased, she rubbed the back of her neck then straightened up looking both her parents in the eyes, swallowing down her nerves, she smiled awkwardly again

' _This isn't going to work'_

She kept repeating in her mind as she shuffled awkwardly towards the stairway, her father cleared his voice. He passed a hand through his hair

'Well, if everything is fine… Then… Uh…'

His throat felt dry, his mind desperately looking for something to say, Marinette pointed up to her room

'So… I'll just get going… To my room?'

Marinette shrugged her parent's gaze still planted on her, both silently nodded completely dazzled by the strange display. Marinette rushed up stairs, closed the hatch behind her then slid out her chair to plummet into it's comforting cushion. Placing down her bag, Tikki flew out gradually as she checked her surroundings.  
'UGHH!'

Marinette placed her hands over her face, life was hard enough being Ladybug, she didn't need more issues weighing her down. Being Ladybug could be considered a job but for her, it was a gift, one she would not abuse of especially using it to get something out of the people. Tikki tilted her head sighing silently flying over and sat down in front of Marinette

'So, are you going to tell me why your being so sulky?'

Tikki crossed her arms, blue eyes looked up lazily, she leaned back

'I need more money so I can buy some fabric and utensils for my newest fashion designs Tikki. I can't find even one job ugh'

Letting her body fall heavy on the desk, she looked back over to Tikki

'Plus, we're in summer vacation!'

She dramatically flailed her arms pointing in every direction

'I want to make specially designed suit for Adrian! I was hoping to put it in by the beginning of class so that Mr - could see it'

She flopped back down onto the desk frowning. Tikki got up flying over to place a hand on Marinette arm

'Marinette, listen to yourself! This isn't you!'

She spoke with a firm resolve

'You just have to keep searching, sooner or later something is going to show up'

Tikki smiled, Marinette did the same feeling all her worries slowly melting away

' _You never let me down_ '

Down below on the footpath, a lone piece of newspaper, trampled and all, caught a gust of summer breeze. Swooshing through the air, it made it's way up and around until reaching Marinette's window where it became stuck. She looked beside her seeing the newspaper, reluctant to get up, she looked over at Tikki

'I'll get it!'

She chirped and went to open the window and bring the newspaper to Marinette

'Don't become a slug on me'

She said in a joking style as she handed it over. Marinette snickered rolling her eyes good naturedely, she looked at the newspaper

FREDDY FAZEBEAR'S PIZZA

Looking for Night Guard! You only have to look after 3 child friendly, harmless animatronics! Cameras are there for your safety, two large heavy doors with sidelights lights and a specialised room just for you! Please call us or come visit us today!

Marinette gasped in amazement, she leaped out of her chair in joy

'YES! I FOUND A JOB!'

Tikki stumbled back surprised by Marinette's abrupt change in mood, the girl was suddenly her old self again

'Woah! What did you find Marinette?'

Tikki excitedly asked

'Freddy's! A job at Freddy's!

She spoke with a high pitched voice from excitement.

'I have to tell my parents!'

Rushing down stairs, Tikki was left floating in the room staring

'Freddy's…'

Something about that name sent shivers down her spine, maybe it was paranoia but she wouldn't let it bother her, Marinette was happy, that's what mattered. Marinette could barely hold back her adrenaline rush, her heart pounded loudly, her face stuck with a grin

'Mum! Dad! I found a job! I found one!'

They stood up with glowing smiles, they held hands as her mother asked

'What job di-'

'FREDDY'S!'

She couldn't help but blurt it out, it was all too much. Both Sabine and Tom's smiles faded, replaced with worry, Marinette gazed at them confused

'What's wrong?'

Her smile vanished, her parents looked at each other and nodded, they coaxed Marinette to sit down with them. The silence was heart aching until Sabine finally spoke

'Look, Marinette… We get that this is the first job you have managed to find'

Marinette gulped feeling cornered already, she wanted this job so badly

 _'Please no_ '

'It's just you see… Freddy's…'

Tom held her hand to signal he would take over from here, she nodded

'Freddy's is a good for nothing scheming company, they've done terrible things Marinette'

Tom would joke but from his deep tone, she could tell he was being serious. Things weren't looking good for her at all

' _Why mmmeeeee!_ '

'When Freddy's was in America, there was an incident that went global. Children had gone missing at the pizzeria, their bodies were never found...'

Marinette felt her body go cold

' _Missing children?! BODIES NEVER FOUND?!_ '

This wasn't what she was expecting but it was shocking nonetheless, biting her tongue to keep silent, her dad continue

'They thought they found the killer… But… (Sigh) There was no evidence to their claims, no one knows what happened to the children or the killer. There are only theories and stories of what happened'

Sabine spoke sweetly, her voice quivering

'We just can't let you go there Marinette, what happens if you vanish too? What will we do without you?'

Tom held Sabine's hand tighter as she rested her head on his shoulder. Marinette could see her parent's discomfort, but there wasn't any other jobs available, this was her only hope

'Mum, Dad, I uh… Get that your afraid but… This is the only job I've managed to find'

She tried to keep her breath and voice steady, everything depended on this, she didn't want to upset her parents yet she would fight for this job

'I really need this job… I'll be careful. Plus!'

Marinette smiled weakly

'You said it yourself Dad, all that's left are theories and stories, they can't harm me'

She took an unsteady breath

'Please…'

She looked down at her hands, looking at her parents was difficult considering what she was asking of them. Tom looked over at Sabine as he nodded in approval, Sabine outburst

'Marinette, if we let you go just… Just promise me you'll quit immediately if anything bad, strange, paranormal or anything out of the ordinary happens!'

Tom looked at her sighing, he knew this wasn't a good idea, but she wasn't a child anymore, she had the right to do what she wanted. Marinette felt her heart rise up again, a sign of hope

'Yes! Of course! Thank you so much!'

She rushed across the room to hug them before rushing up stairs again to get her bag. Both her parents smiled meekly, their daughter was so grown up. Marinette slammed the hatch open stepping inside her room, she rushed across to grab her cell phone

'Come on Tikki! I have to go apply for the night guard job!'

'Okay!'

Tikki cheered then flew back into the bag as Marinette took it while rushing down stairs, this really was the best day ever, she turned around as she reached the door waving

'Bye Mum! Bye Dad!'

They stood in silence and waved goodbye to their precious daughter.

-LATER-

Freddy's wasn't that far from her school, it was only a few blocks down. It was impossible to miss the large oversized bear sign hanging on top of the pizzeria. She gazed amazed by the sheer size, colours and lights that covered the whole building, it was like a child playhouse.

Marinette approached the two large sliding doors, they opened up revealing children laughing, shouting, eating and singing all around. Three large animatronics stood on stage performing, one stood in the centre which looked like a brown bear, it held a microphone and wore a top hat. To it's right was a yellow duck er chicken wearing a bib "LET'S EAT!", it held a cupcake that had eyes and a candle. To the right of the bear stood a large purple rabbit, it's giant paws were holding a red guitar pretending to play it.

Marinette watched in awe as children sang along with the animatronics, Tikki stuck her head out but quickly re treated feeling unwelcome. Continuing through the pizzeria, Marinette walked across to the reception desk, where a young lady smiled pleasantly at her

'Hello there, how may I help you?'

She chirped happily

'Hi! I'm here for the night guard position!'

Marinette chirped back delighted, for a moment, the young lady's smile wavered. Turning around she pointed towards another room that lurked in the shadows.

'That's were the boss is, just go in and he will interview you, don't stress yourself out, he is rather nice'

The girl exaggerated the word nice, she kept staring at the blue haired girl for a moment before getting back to work Marinette gave a small bowl of thanks and skipped off to the door. Another employee approached the reception desk

'Another one eh?'

A smaller male spoke staring off into the distance, the receptionest sighed

'Yeah Morty, another one… I just hope she gets out whole…'

Marinette took a few deep breaths, the door between being jobless or having a job was right in front of her, she knocked on the door.

'Come in'

The voice was masculine, annoyance and tiredness was evident. She walked in to face an older man with dark hair, black ring eyes and a distant look. He gazed up at the girl with blue hair not paying much attention to after a quick look.

The room itself wasn't much, just a desk where the Boss sat, papers scattered around the floor with cups of take away coffee or maybe tea laying around. Quite the mess for some so called boss.

'You have the job. Take the uniform on the left and get out. Come back at 11:50pm wearing your full uniform. You can find your way to the security room easily. Now get out.'

No papers? No background check? Well she didn't bring any resume so it wouldn't have mattered but wasn't he even a little cautious of who worked for him? Marinette was dazzled at the rudeness and arrogance of her new boss, he hadn't even asked for her name.

'O-Okay'

A purple uniform sat on a chair in front of the boss's desk, it was new, clean and shiny just waiting to be used. She took the uniform and left quickly

'Rudest person I've ever met'

She scoffed, Tikki popped her head out

'Yeah, not even a formal greeting'

Marinette giggled

'And I thought Chloe was rude'

Waving it off, it didn't matter right now, she finally managed to get a job, but was it truly worth it?

Her boss sat bonedoggling as he fidgeted with his pen

'Rick! Morty! Get the special cleaning equipment ready for tomorrow morning! There is going to be a new mess, heh… Oh right. Tracy! Give that night guard a quick tour, don't want them wandering around getting lost during their shift now would we'

A blonde girl appeared rushing into the boss's office then rushing out quickly chasing after the new night guard. Marinette was about to walk out as a stranger touched her arm, she turned around stunned only to see a blond girl

'T-The boss told me to give you a quick tour'

Marinette smiled sweetly

'That would be great!'

Tracy nodded. She led her around to the stage and pointed at the bear

'That's Freddy Fazebear, on his right is Bonnie the Bunny, on the left if Freddy is Chica the Chicken'

Tracy then continued down a hallway nearly leaving Marinette behind

'Whats up with these people? Are they always in such a rush?'

Tracy stopped near a stage, purple curtains with stars printed on and a sign that said "OUT OF ORDER" Marinette stared curiously

'That's Foxy the Pirate Fox but he is no longer functioning'

Finally, Tracy pointed down another hallway where a small room was placed in the centre

'That's your office, goodbye'

Marinette was left standing all alone, she glanced over to the curtin curious to know what was lurking behind

'Careful Marinette'

The girl jumped a little startled, she huffed smiling

'Your acting like my Mom Tikki'

Marinette walked away heading back out. From the distance close to the office, a strange figure loomed floating off the ground, it's nearly lifeless eyes stared at the new night guard. The ghostly body disappeared after a few moments without a trace, Tikki stuck her head out looking over at the animatronics on stage one more time.

They were looking at her, well, in her general direction at least…

No…

They were looking at Marinette. Looking at her.

-(BACK HOME)-

Marinette greeted her parents as she strolled upstairs still smiling in delight, things did turn out for the better in the end. She placed the uniform to the side as she flopped down onto her bed, Tikki flew by and sat at the table

'So, are you going to tell Alya?'

Marinette sprang to her feet rushing over to her phone, she quickly called Alya too excited to wait for tomorrow or any later for that matter.

'Hello?'

'ALYA! You won't BELIEVE this! I GOT A JOB!'

Alya sat on the floor gazing around the park crossed legged, she took a moment to process what her friend was shouting over the phone.

'Alya?'

Marinette started to wonder if she had even pressed the right phone number. On the other end, everything clicked into place, Alya stood up taking ahold of her bag that lay next to her

'HOLD ON! Did you just say you got a JOB?!'

Jogging on the spot Alya waited pensively for her response

'YES! I DID!'

'I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT GIRL! I TOLD YOU!'

Alya shouted into the phone, people all around stared but decided not to get involved with whatever was going on. Without a second though, Alya quickly said goodbye

'I'll see you soon Marinette!'

'Uh bye-'

Marinette was cut off by the ended call, she glanced over at Tikki who just giggled

'That was strange…'

Shrugging it off as nothing, she went over to her uniform, it was quite a vibrant purple, the kind that could be seen from a large distance.

'Tikki, do you think this colour could make a good suit?'

Tikki flew to Marinette's shoulder, she looked at the uniform with curious eyes

'Maybe, your more of an expert than me in that Marinette'

They both giggled, Marinette went back to lay down on her bed, grabbing a book to read as Tikki stayed on her shoulder reading the book along with her. About 5 minutes had passed when there was a knock on the front door

'I'll get it!'

Tom shouted from the living room walking over towards the door. Opening it up, there stood Alya grinning with a box of chocolates in her hands

'HelloisMarinetteinside?!'

Tom blinked for a few moments staring at the ecstatic girl, he chuckled moving aside opening the door fully

'Yes, she's upstairs. Please, come in'

'Thankyou!'

Marinette heard all the commotion, she quickly got up putting away her book as Tikki went to hide away. Alya rushed up the stairs, her shoes making more noise than any teen age party ever could, she swung the door open letting herself in

'MARINETTE!'

She cheered joyfully springing over to hug her friend, Marinette hugged her back, they both stared at each other and began to giggle hysterically. Alya wiped a tear away

'Here!'

She handed over the chocolate box, Marinette accepted it than opened it up straight away, Alya stared

'I thought you would save them for another time'

Marinette scoffed

'Save them? Isn't this a good enough time to eat them!'

Alya shrugged

'Your right! Lets eat!'

-(SOMETIME LATER)-

Alya stretched feeling her back getting a little sore from leaning up against the wall

'So… What made you choose to work at Freddy's?'

Marinette giggled

'I didn't, it's like it chose me! Plus, it's the only other job I could find'

Alya nodded in agreement, she popped another small chocolate ball into her mouth

'Marinette, you do know that Freddy's has quite a bad reputation right?'

Marinette silently nodded

'You know, when I went there a few days ago something strange happened… You know how there are three animatronics?'

She nodded then quickly added

'There's also Foxy the Pirate Fox! Though… I was told he no longer works'

Alya nodded

'The thing is, I walk in there minding my own business, the animatronics were performing on stage when suddenly! BAM! They stopped moving! That's because the performance was over of course. But… Out of nowhere, the bear started moving and so did the rabbit and the chicken, their heads turned slightly to look at the kids! Then a tall man walked out of a dark corridor staring me down so I ran out the pizzeria!'

Alya shivered, Marinette smiled as she placed a hand on Alya's shoulder

'Oh girl, you must be reading too many horror books these days'

She smiled back, a smirk formed on her face

'But then again, that man you must have seen is my new boss, he's really creepy and utterly rude'

Alya nudged Marinette

'Maybe your right, maybe I was seeing, well feeling things'

-(NIGHT)-

Alya had left rather early about 6pm in order to let Marinette get some rest before her night shift at Freddy's. Marinette changed into her pyjamas and shifted into bed,

'Goodnight Tikki'

She yawned

'Goodnight Marinette'

…

'Come…'

Marinette shifted in bed laying on her side, the blankets wrapped around her tightly

'Won't you?'

A voice whispered in her head

'We… We… WE…'

She shifted once more feeling more uncomfortable than ever, the voice only got louder

'Come… Save… Save… SAVE THEM!'

Marinette's eyes opened wide, she was met with nothing more than darkness, she was still home, everything looked completely normal

'What was that?...'

-(ADRIEN'S HOUSE)-

Plagg sat eating his usual camembert cheese while Adrien slept silently, the small black cat had been struggling to get any sleep for the past hour. He sighed

'Why won't this stupid feeling go away?!'

Throughout the night, Plagg kept having this nagging sensation that something bad was coming, something was lurking in the darkness just waiting to be found once more. He looked over to the sleeping teen, getting up he went over to sit by the teen's blond hair

'Adrien'

Plagg whispered, there was no response. His ear twitched in annoyance

Adrien'

He whispered more commandingly, still, the other male didn't respond. Plagg growled

'ADRIEN!'

The black cat screeched out, Adrien shot up nearly knocking the little cat off the bed, he looked around utterly confused. His eyes landed on Plagg who sat arms crossed on his pillow glaring up at the human

'What's wrong Plagg?'

The blond yawned slurring his every word, the cat stared at his human companion

' _Jeez, can't believe I got stuck with him…_ Just wondering if you have anymore camembert'

Adrien rolled his eyes to keep himself from glaring down at Plagg, he pointed over to his closet tiredly rubbing his eyes

'There's a small box in there with fresh camembert'

He mumbled getting back into bed, Plagg flew off happily getting himself the night snack. Adrien kept an eye on the cat, he whispered to himself

'Why is he up so late? Maybe something is bothering him?... (Sigh) I'll just have to stay awake tonight'

Laying down on his side, he stayed awake watching Plagg sit by the window eating away at his camembert. If Plagg couldn't sleep then he wouldn't sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Jobs Are Better Forgotten**

Uh so here's another chapter re written. Hope it's okay, leave a review if ya want and yeah. Heh… Have a nice day and remember that no matter what others say, your awesome, they can go eat poop on a stick!

11:20pm

'Hurry up Marinette! You're going to be late!'

Tikki stared at the clock worriedly, time had gone quicker than expected. Marinette scrambled around the room in search of her flash light, clothes flew by Tikki who was trying not to get caught in the mess.

'I'm hurrying Tikki!'

Kneeling down, she began to lean to look under her bed, her head smacked against the frame as she tried to scurry out, placing a hand to rub the sore spot she lay her whole body down

'Oww! Where could they be!?'

With Marinette ravaging under the bed unsuccessfully, Tikki decided to fly down to see if she could find the flash light herself. To her surprise, there were no spider webs, dust rabbits or anything much to be seen, in the corner far far away from Marinette's reach was the flash light lazily against the wall. Tikki smiled walking over to the rather large flashlight Marinette's father gave

'This is too big for a flash light'

Tikki complained as she tried to drag it from under the bed, pulling with all her strength the flashlight still denied to move much. Tikki huffed in annoyance, she may be small but she was much stronger than she looked

'What is this made of'

Marinette giggled amused by her friends antics, reaching as far as she could under the bed, her hand brushed the flashlight

'Here, let me help you'

Tikki gladly pushed the flashlight into Marinette's grasp, she took the flash light dragging it the rest of the way out. After stumbling back, Marinette began to stand with the item in hands, unexpectedly, she felt herself falling forward to the weight of the flash light

'Jeez Dad, how heavily is this?!'

Marinette slipped the flashlight into her bag as Tikki flew in as well making herself comfortable. They had decided before hand to head out a little earlier to Freddy's than needed, arriving a little early is always better than being late. Of course, in this case, arriving early is but isn't the best idea, the best idea would be to never go in the first place.

Marinette did a quick mental check list, turning to look into the mirror for a moment, Marinette realises she hasn't changed cloths. There she stood wearing her cosy pyjamas still

'EEKKK! Tikki! Stay here I need to get changed!'

Looking up at her, Tikki let out a sigh smiling and sat outside of her bag, waiting for her companion. It didn't take her too long getting changed, the uniform was purple, on the shoulders it had Freddy Fazebear's logo and a night guard hat came with the package. She twirled on the spot showing Tikki the uniform

'How do I look?'

Marinette barely held back her squeak of excitement, Tikki just laughed at Marinette's over enthusiasm. It was nice to have a companion that managed to find happiness in any kind of situation, Tikki giggled flying inside of Marinette's bag once more

'It looks perfect, just glad to have the old Marinette back'

11:40pm

'We're nearly there Tikki, should we go buy some snacks before going in? There should be a local 24/7 service store somewhere nearby'

Marinette staggered along the road towards Freddy's, the night sky was filled with illuminating stars, moonlight was the only source of light bright enough to make anything visible. Even though it was summer, something about walking around the dark streets made both Tikki and Marinette feel cold.

Tikki flew next to Marinette feeling more comfortable being outside then cramped in there with the flashlight, it had taken up so much space. Plus, no one was going to see her anyway, well she hoped at least. Looking at the blue haired girl she nodded

'A few snacks could make the difference between you falling asleep and making through the night Marinette'

Turning to face Tikki, Marinette gave a playful smile

'Right, then lets quickly get them, I don't know how much longer I got my shift in'

'20 minutes, but we got time to spare!'

Running down to a small side store, it had a few choice of chocolate bars and fizzy drinks. It's neon sign outside barely illuminated but at least inside it was much nicer. It didn't take long For them to choose a couple of things to take for the shift, they left for Freddy's again.

-(FREDDY'S)-

11:45pm

Finally they arrived at Freddy's, this time, it was different, it was lonely, cold, nothing like it had been during the day. For a place where happiness, joy and fun was guaranteed, it sure was more like a grave yard or some old abandoned haunted building where spirits lay restless. Tikki floated towards the building looking at it from afar, something wasn't right

'Marinette, this place… I can sense something from outside this world here'

Marinette turned around surprised, what kind of "out of this world" could she be talking about? The blue haired girl raised a brow

'You sure Tikki? This place was so lively this morning, maybe it's just your anxiety getting to you'

Smiling calmly in an attempt to sooth her now anxious friend, she pushed the door to Freddy's open. Instead of cheering, shouting, jumping, running, singing children there was only dead silence, a cold breeze and of course, darkness. It was worse than being outside, there was no light in sight, it was pitch black with moonlight barely managing to slip through the windows. But… there was the sound of a fan that rang out through the pizzeria.

'Is that? A fan?'

Marinette looked over to Tikki for confirmation, the small red figure listened in

'I uh, think so?'

Tikki responded confused to why there would be a random lonely fan in the pizzeria, it did sound rather odd

The sound was usually barely audible, but from how silent the whole place was, it could be mostly heard from anywhere. Tikki zapped down near the stage where the animatronics were, she stared at them, falling into a trance only to be alerted by Marinette's voice.

'Tikki! I think I know where the sound is coming from! I see a vague light!'

Marinette sprinted across the room until finding an office with a table, a tablet, large windows on both sides and a very old looking swivel seat. A huge poster with Freddy, Bonnie and Chica "CELEBRATE" was stuck to the wall with many small kid's drawings next to it. On top of one of the computers was a cupcake with pink icing, redish eyes and a candle. Marinette tapped her chin in thought staring at the cupcake

'Carl, Carl the cupcake!'

Giggling, she set her bag down on the floor

'My office'

She smiled to herself looking over the small yet rather comfortable area. Tikki stayed a little longer staring at the animatronics before heading back to Marinette, her eyes only leaving their empty gazes as she turned the corner

'Hey Tikki, could you help me clean this desk?'

Marinette glanced over as she removed old dirty papers, plates and cups from the desk, Tikki crossed her arms but gave in and helped out. Under the table was filled with cobwebs and dust, not much of a working area or a place used at all. It took awhile to set up everything, including unpacking what they had brought from the 24/7 store. The flashlight yet again had become an issue as it nearly mushed up what they had brought.

11:59 pm

'Everything is perfect! Ahh! I'm too overexcited ain't I Tikki'

Tikki sat on the edge of the desk looking at the ground, she looked up at Marinette worriedly with her voice fearful before looking down at the ground again

'Marinette, we should get out of here… It isn't safe'

Tikki didn't take her eyes off the ground this time, something had happened here, something was being hidden away. Marinette sighed

'You're worrying too much, maybe your just having some issues getting settled in'

Marinette picked up Tikki, she looked into her eyes about to try to comfort her, still, Tikki didn't feel safe. Whatever was coming, it wasn't friendly

'You got to listen to me'

She flew off Marinette's hands, her eyes filled with determination. She had to make Marinette understand, she had to get her out of here before it comes for them!

'There is a presence here, I can feel deep anger. There is pain and they are afraid of something, maybe someone. Whatever it is, it's thirsting for revenge Marinette and what if they take it out on you?'

Tikki looked at Marinette with saddened eyes, she turned away to face the floor

'But… I can still feel some innocence… The innocence of children'

The light went out, the room became dark. Marinette squeaked in surprise but soon after, the lights booted up again.

'That was strange… Ahh'

Marinette sighed as she sat down taking hold of the tablet with the flashlight neatly placed next to it. Marinette knew the rumours about Freddy's, the dead children, hauntings, disappearances, but that didn't mean that it was all true, right?

'Tikki, now your just being paranoid like my parents, everything here is fine, nothing bad has happened okay? Freddy's may not have the best past but that doesn't mean that there would be things like dead children spirits living here. You're reading too much into this'

Marinette crossed her arms and looked at Tikki who gave a soft, small chuckle, her smile slowely retuning to her face

'Alright, if you think so'

Ring

'Huh?'

The sudden loud obnoxious noise alarmed Marinette

Ring

'Where is that coming from?'

Moving things around on the desk, she checked inside the side draws only to be met with old gum, rappers and a disgusting rotten sandwich

Ring

Marinette shuffled around, looking for a phone in the end finding what looks like a phone but in utter shambles and picks it up as quick as she could

'Hello? Hello hello?'

'Ah! H-Hello?'

Marinette jumped back onto the seat listening to see if she had managed to grab the phone in time

'Uhh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night-'

'Oh... The boss never told me there would be a recording… Well… He never told me anything'

Marinette calmed down and looked at the tablet, turning it on showed different rooms in the pizzeria. The 3 animatronics were still all on stage all facing forward silently, there were a few other rooms in the pizzeria but one caught Marinette's interest, Foxy's room was showing up on the cameras

'Tikki, the boss never said anything about Foxy right? But… Uh… That girl from earlier told me he was de activated r-right?'

'No, he didn't and yeah, he should be de activated'

'(Gulp) I'm starting to regret this job…'

"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Marinette screamed

'WHAT?! DEATH?!'

She put her hands to her face

'This has to be a joke right Tikki? Tell me it's a joke'

Tikki nodded in response, even though she knew something was wrong, taking care of her friend was first priority. Who knew if this really was some sick joke, still, she wouldn't let her guard down, not for one moment.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night-'

'This is going to be one long night isn't it Marinette?'

12:56am

The fan was much louder inside of the small compressed room than expected, it didn't even really cool her down all it did was make that annoying buzzing sound. Marinette tried to drive the sound out by using her music but it wasn't much help, ear phones didn't work, cranking up the volume could attract danger. Tikki was dashing from side to side, looking out the doors she could feel something was coming, or at least, it was about to come.

'Marinette, you should check the cameras just in case'

Marinette sat still thinking about what the phone guy had said, stuffing people into suits that would lead to your death was a rather precise explanation of what would happen if you got caught. Fear slowly began to creep up her spine once more

'Yeah your right'

She kept her voice steady breathing in a rhythm, reaching for the tablet, her hands were shaking. It was one thing having control over her breathing and another control over her unsteady movements. Now, the one thing she really hadn't expected was to turn on the tablet, go to the stage camera and be greeted with three animatronics glaring through the camera at her, their eyes cold with thirst for blood.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy… Their mouths were barely open showing off their teeth which would have been an honestly harmless thing but the recordings from phone guy had left her with a different impression. Marinette dropped the tablet pulling her hands away as if it had burnt her

'Yeek! W-Were they like that before?!'

Paler than ever, she turned to look at Tikki. Tikki, who was usually very composed, stopped smiling for it to be replaced with a frown, her throat constricted becoming dry

'No… They weren't… They must be waking up'

She spoke barely above a whisper, her mind spinning out of control, reminding her of the last time she failed, the last time she failed as a guardian. Marinette snatched the tablet off the table to see the animatronics were back to normal

'W-Waking up?!'

Marinette's heart was pounding louder than any drum could

' _Breath Marinette breath_ _…_ _Are you sure this isn_ _'_ _t all just some hallucination? You_ _'_ _ve never been here before, your stressed, it_ _'_ _s your first job, your first night, everything is fine_ '

After getting herself back together, she looked through the rest of the cameras to find nothing. Out of the ordinary, it was both a relief and a curse

'See Tikki! Everything is under control!'

Marinette laughed

'Everything is TOTALLY FINE!'

1:23am

'Marinette!'

Tikki nudged the sleeping girl till she managed to awake, Marinette eyes half opened hazed. She looked around trying to figure out what was happening, last thing she remembered was resting her head on the cold metal desk of the office at Freddy Fazebear's pizza

'Huh? What did you find Tikki?'

She yawned stretching her back, how long had she been sleeping? Tikki was fidgeting trying to find anything to help with the sudden load of stress weighing her down

'It's not that Marinette! One of them moved!'

Tikki squeaked moving down to the tablet pointing at the screen, Marinette sprang back to life taking ahold of the tablet only to be met with two large purplish eyes staring into the camera

'Chica!'

Chica stood awkwardly seeming to glitch out making a low muffled sound, something like a wheezing. The sweet friendly appearance was gone, a strange brownish liquid ooze came from inside her peak, surrounding the eyes was mould

'Oh crap!'

Marinette bit her lip hugging the tablet and grabbing Tikki only to trap her in the hug as well. Her body shook, her mind replaying phone guy's words

"Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazebear suit"

' _I don_ _'_ _t want to be trapped here!_ '

"Filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area"

' _I'_ _d never be able to survive the night inside a suit like that!_ '

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh"

' _I'_ _ll suffocate to death in there! What will Mom and Dad think? All that will be left of me will be my eye balls and teeth, I will never get to see them again_ _…_ "

Breathing heavily, she looked back at the tablet where the chicken still stood, this wasn't normal! An animatronic shouldn't be walking around a pizzeria! Servos locking up!? What kind of an excuse is that!?

' _They have to be control by someone_ _…_ '

Unless, it wasn't people who had control, at least, not living people, not anymore… Marinette leaned back on the chair, her gaze trailed over to the right door where the chicken was going to appear sooner or later. Swallowing her fears, she resisted the urge to immediately shut both doors, what if it caused the power box to over heat? She wasn't risking it. Tikki tapped the girl's arm

'You should check the other animatronics Marinette'

She just nodded in response her eyes still glued on the right door, turning on the tablet, she could see Freddy was still sitting on stage while Bonnie was with him. At least it was only the chicken that was out. In Pirate's Cove, a strange grey hook was out of the curtain, it was pale, rusty and looked pretty darn sharp for something meant to be in a kid's pizzeria. Marinette tensed up

'Tikki… Foxy is still active…'

1:50am

'AAAHHHH!'

Marinette screamed tumbling off her chair keeping a hand slammed on the light button as it buzzed to life. Right at the window staring into the office was Chica. Her mouth was agape revealing a almost invisible second row of metal teeth hidden in the depths. The brown ooze still leaked out her mouth dripping down onto her "LET'S EAT" apron she was wearing, a closer look at the chicken showed the brown substance covered the animatronic's joints as well. Chica's eyes stared intently into Marinette's frightened ones.

Tikki stood by the left door until she heard Marinette scream, she gasped

'The door!'

Marinette didn't respond, her hand unmoving but Chica was approaching the entrance, Tikki she flew over quickly pressing the door button. The loud slam of the meta door shook the girl out of her trance, she slowly pulled her hand away from the light button. She turned to look at Tikki with a wobbly smile

'T-Thaks Tikki'

2:35am

'No no no no no!'

Tikki flew over to her stressed companion who was desperately looking through all the cameras

'What's wrong Marinette?'

Tikki looked down at the tablet which Marinette continued searching through the cameras desperately

'T-The Bonnie animatronic! It moved!'

She sucked in a breath through her clenched teeth

'I-It's in the closet!'

She whined pointing at the tablet where the rabbit was standing in the closet staring at her just like the chicken had been before.

Bonnie's red piercing eyes glared though the camera, his head would glitch just like Chica's although it was hard to tell if it was the animatronic or the camera that was causing the issue. His fur was rusted with brown streaks of liquid coming out the neck area of the suit. The wheezing sound was back as well, it was soft but audible even with the fan's racket. He seemed to be saying something, but what? Tikki glanced at the screen then backing away to the left door and pressed the door button shutting it with a loud slam. Marinette jumped

'Eek!'

She looked over at her fried confused, why had she shut the door so early on? It wasn't like the rabbit would appear at the door any second

'Tikki?'

'Trust me Marinette, whatever it is, it's better outside than inside this room'

3:12am

The moment when both Tikki and Marinette had thought the rabbit had vanished as both of them had been unable to spot him on the cameras. They decided to open up the door then turn on the light just in case. Of course, that turned out to be a terrible idea. Bonnie was nearly leaning into the office, it's animatronic mask could only move up and down and yet somehow, Marinette could have sworn it was smiling.

Marinette stood only centimetres from the maniac bunny, their noses close to touching. Being so close meant that every feature was obvious now, the brown liquid exiting the suit, the second row of teeth, even the tiny hair strands that seemed to poke out from the rabbit's throat area. One thing did over power her fears at that moment, the smell, that atrocious rotten smell coming from the animatronic. What the hell was or made that smell? She didn't know, didn't care, didn't need to know, at least not right now.

Without a word she pressed the door button then checked the light, in the darkness there could be an outline of the figure seen, at least she would know when he would be gone. Tikki crossed her arms frowning, Marinette shrugged

'You agreed to open the door too so this isn't all my fault'

Marinette smiled in a attempt to cheer up the mood, Tikki rolled her eyes feeling a little bit better than before, at least they were learning. At least Marinette was alive still, at least she was okay, at least she hadn't failed her companion… Yet

4:52am

Silence, expect for the fan, everything else was silent. The animatronics had stayed in their positions for a long time, everything seemed to be going in Marinette's favour. After confronting both Bonnie and Chica once, they both didn't come close to the office again. Chica had decided to stay in the kitchen cooking up a storm of noise, who knew if she was the actual chef of the pizzeria and would leave the pizzas ready to be heated up at opening time. Bonnie had returned to standing near the stage, he didn't move much from there only briefly passing closer to the office but not coming to stand in front of the door.

Still, Tikki knew something was off. While Marinette was distracted, she flew over to one of the doors and looked out, allowing her eyes to adjust she managed to see a large yellow chicken. There was energy coming out of the animatronic, this confirmed it for her, these animatronics weren't normal, there had to be another force at play. What force it was, she didn't know, but one thing was obvious, these animatronics had something inside of them.

5:55am

Marinette froze when pressing the light button on the left door, leaning it's purple head in with a large red bowtie, red eyes and a crazy smile was the animatronic Bonnie. He had unexpectedly wandered back over to the door, since the animatronics hadn't been that active, Marinette hadn't bothered to check the cameras leaving only the door lights. Unable to move her hand to press the door button. She could swear that Bonnie was trying to say something, it just felt wrong to shut them out yet she knew if she didn't they'd most probably stuff her in a suit. Tikki went and did it for her, the door slammed down in front of the animatronic that vanished behind the metal door. Bonnie placed a large metallic paw on the door slowly scrapping at it, the sound made both Marinette and Tikki cringe

'T-That… No… I-I… I just need some sleep…'

Marinette's body was shaking all over, her eyes were wide open. She had only managed to fall asleep once throughout the whole shift but now was just wishing she would have slept through the whole ordeal, at least she could say it was a dream then. Tikki stared at the door feeling the energy emitting from the animatronic's body, she wanted to reach out towards it, maybe she could communicate with them? Bonnie let out a wheezing sound as he turned away leaving the door once more. Marinette sighed putting her head in her hands

'Should I tell everyone else Tikki? Should I tell my parents? I… I don't know what to do!'

She groaned in frustration. Telling her parents would only leave her without a job, telling her friends would risk them wanting to come with her or them not allowing her to do another night shift. Tikki rubbed her arm feeling uncomfortable, how hard would it be to defend Marinette against killer animatronics?

'Just keep it a secret for now, if tomorrow night gets any worse you should contact your friends'

6:00am

Children's laughter sounded in the office causing Marinette to cheer along with them, her shift was over! Finally! Grabbing her bag and packing away the rest of the treats they bought, she headed out the office with Tikki alongside her.

They both exited the pizzeria unaware of the two barely lit pinprick eyes that had watched from behind them the whole entire night. It's ghostly figure stood behind the pizzeria's exit door

'S _a_ V **e** T **h** _E_ m'


	3. Chapter 3

**Survive Another Night**

Ssoooooooo here is another chapter… I feel like I took forever, oh well. Tomorrow or tonight I'll post another chapter. One silly thing to say, I nearly forgot what de hell my account's password was heh. Have a good day and eat something ya like, you deserve happiness!

'(Yawn) Tikki… How much longer do I have to keep walking?'

Marinette looked up at her small red friend with tired eyes, the night had been chaos and the walk back home wasn't helping much. What she first thought was a normal job turned out to be a living hell. She sat down on the sidewalk, her head started to fall heavy as she began to fall asleep on the side walk, Tikki flew over to her, folding her arms

'Come on Marinette, you can't sleep here'

'Why not~ Come on Tikki, I can't take one more step'

Marinette whined not feeling up to walking the rest of the way home, she would have honestly called her parents but felt guilty waking them up so early, plus, they could suspect something had happened. Tikki giggled

'What if Adrien sees you sleeping here? What would he think?'

Marinette jumped up springing back to life one more. Regaining her balance, she continued to walk down the street till she finally reached her house. In reaching the house, Marinette looked back to Freddy's.

'Hm.. Hey Tikki'

She frowned while keeping her voice hushed

'Yes Marinette'

Marinette looked at the ground

'Let's keep this a secret from everyone, okay?'

Tikki's eyes widened, hadn't Marinette said she would contact them before?

'Marinette! You can't go back there alone! You need help!'

Tikki panicked. Marinette tried to calm her down

'Come on Tikki, m-maybe this was all just some sort of crazy hallucination! Maybe I was just hearing and seeing things you know? Plus, you said it yourself that it was okay if I didn't tell anybody'

Tikki looked at Marinette

'Phone guy's messages were giving me the creeps, so why wouldn't I have freaked out? They freaked you out too didn't they?'

Tikki nodded

'So, that combined with your supernatural sense could have just lead to some confusion created by our fears.'

Tikki rubbed her arm uncomfortably, she knew that it wasn't a hallucination, it couldn't be, it was all too real. Either way, this wasn't the time to make Marinette stress out, she was having enough issues handling her new job.

'(Sigh) Alright Marinette, I believe you. Now let's get inside, you need some sleep haha'

Marinette smiled and laughed, she took the key out of her pocket and opened up the door.

'If something bad happens in the next shift, I promise, 100% promise, that I will call the others, okay Tikki?'

Tikki flew pass Marinette

'You better silly'

-—-

7:30pm

Marinette lay in bed sleeping, it only took her seconds to fall asleep. Her body felt like slop thanks to her mind racing all morning. It wasn't much of a night shift really, it was more like a early morning shift since it did start at 12:00 which would technically be morning. But who cares? The animatronics, the night shift, the cursed pizzeria could wait for the Marinette of tomorrow because the Marinette of now wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Or at least she thought so…

Tikki slept in a little home that was like a box but much more comfortable of course, Marinette had designed it for her, it had a small bed, a little shelf with a lamp, lights hanging all around the house and of course, a curtain she could pull to close off her house. There were even little windows where she could look out of when Marinette would place her home by the window.

Her parents had tried to wake her up when they had woken up themselves but ultimately unsuccessful. In the end, they had decided to let their daughter sleep, she had a long night and they trusted her enough to tell them if something bad was happening.

9:34pm

Marinette shifted uncomfortably in bed, everything felt too hot, her head felt as if it was being held above a camp fire, worst part was she could swear there was someone, something, calling her

'M **a** _r_ in **et** _t_ _e_ … **S** a _v_ e _u_ **s** …"

She pulled the blankets up to cover her face as a sudden chill swept over her body, everything felt ice cold yet her mind still burnt with fury

' _S_ **a** V _e_ U **s** '

The voice became distorted, angry, frustrated. Marinette scrunched up her eyes, she huddled into a tight ball within the sheets. It hurt

'S **A** _ **V**_ E T _H_ _ **E**_ M!'

Marinette woke up startled holding back a yelp that inched it's way through her throat. She sat on the bed for a moment gathering up her thoughts, she placed a hand to her chest…

Her heart was racing faster than any galloping horse could, the beating was constant, loud and pumping adrenaline at lightning speed through her body. Marinette left out a shaky breath, her lungs felt as if they were being burnt with ice as she took a slow deep breath. Placing her hand to her forehead, she immediately pulled back

Her head was boiling, boiling to the point she should have fallen uncurious or gotten heat stroke

Marinette took a moment to relax, slowly but eventually her heart came to a more natural pace but her head still throbbed and boiled. In getting herself back together, at least, to the best she could, Marinette stood up slowly not wanting to wake Tikki and walked down stairs. Like a bat across the head, she remembered that her parents were here too, she wasn't at the pizzeria right now

'I shouldn't wake them…'

She whispered to herself as much as she knew it was the wrong thing to do. The stairway was dark, the only thing that gave some sort of light was the moon outside that shone through the windows, it was enough for her to see straight ahead, yet, not enough to stop her from tripping then plummeting the rest of the way down. Marinette bit her tongue expecting someone to appear, but nothing happened.

'They must be out… or they are just asleep…'

She wiped her forehead in relief, she didn't want to explain what happened at Freddy's to them, it just wouldn't be worth it. All she would be doing is stressing them out, it wasn't like a small little tiny strange dream was going to stop her from heading back to that haunted place. Tip toeing over to the fridge, she opened up the door looking for her water bottle

'Where is it… Ah! There you are!'

Marinette softly cheered pulling the bottle out and closing the fridge. Chugging down all the water on one fell swoop, she sighed in relief

'Ahhh! That was nice. What time is it?'

She walked over to the clock that sat on the counter, it shone the numbers 9:41pm

'Hm… I'll try to get some more sleep…'

Marinette slumped glaring at the stairs, she didn't want to have to walk all the way back! It just wasn't worth the trip! Still, the bed was the best place to sleep, she stumbled upstairs and flopped down onto her bed. Tikkididn't make a sound, but poked her head out to see Marinette awake, she turned away and decided not to ask or say anything for now, they both needed sleep, this wasn't a time for chit chat.

11:39pm

Marinette was roused awake by Tikki

'Owww… What time is it Tikki?'

'Time for your shift'

She chirped. Marinette flopped out of bed, rubbing her eyes

'Well, let's get going then, I have the night guard uniform on anyway'

Tikki laughed

'You were so tired, you just fell asleep the moment your face had contact with the pillow'

11:57pm

Marinette sat down, staring at the blank tablet, was everything really just a dream? Or was it all real? Tikki could feel the same presences as the night before, this time, it was much more aggressive.

'Marinette, something had changed, the energy I could feel yesterday has become more aggressive.'

She gave a worried glance over to Marinette, she looked back at Tikki, this wasn' what she wanted to hear.

'Hey, what could be the worst that could happen? We'll be fine'

She gave her usual big bright smile, this time, it was more forced.

Ring. Ring.

'The phone guy! I didn't think he would have left more than one recording'

"Uhh, hello? Hello?'

Tikki sat on Marinette's shoulder, she glanced down at the recorder. What phone guy said next gave Marinette shivers down her spine

"Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses"

Marinette took ahold of the tablet, she wasn't going to take her eyes off any of the animatronics tonight, not a chance. If phone guy's message wasn't enough to creep Marinette out, seeing 3 animatronics staring right at the camera was.

'Eek! Tikki! Look!'

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all glared at Marinette through the camera, their eyes were empty, glassy, yet there was anger, hate, revenge. Tikki felt as if she had been hit by a wall, a wall of energy to be more precise. They wanted them out, they wanted them dead, she could feel it and she knew it.

'Marinette, we have to get out of here'

Marinette stood her ground, she wasn't going anywhere, she needed the money and was willing to spend another night at Freddy's for it.

'Don't worry Tikki, this could all be just some elaborate prank. I will not fall for it'

Tikki sighed, it seemed that Marinette's determination to get some extra cash wasn't going to be broken by some haunted animatronics that are trying to kill her.

12:49am

Bonnie had disappeared to the hall, Chica was still sitting with Freddy. Meanwhile, Foxy was already sticking his head out the curtain. Marinette had completely forgotten about the fox animatronic since when she first came, she never saw him or heard of him.

'Marinette, have you checked Pirate's Cove?'

Tikki had been checking the doors often incase one of the animatronics decided to show up while Marinette had been checking the cameras so often and was drawing new designs in her journal. She jumped as Tikki scared her

'Wait? F-Foxy?!'

Tikki flew over to Marinette's side as she scrambled through the cameras, looking for Pirate's Cove. There, Foxy was staring at the camera just like the others had been, it's eyes were slightly glowing.

'H-He is starting to leave the cove Tikki'

Marinette's hands began to shake

'Tikki… I'm starting to think that maybe you were right all along…'

1:22am

SMASH!

Marinette slammed her hand against the door button, she had been searching for Chica on the cameras for a while now but was nowhere to be found, of course, that could only mean one thing… Well two if you counted she was already inside the office. She turned on the flimsy light to reveal the large yellow chicken with it's mouth open drooling, staring at her from the window with those hunger filled eyes, hunger for blood

'Tikki, tell me I'm just having nightmares'

Marinette sighed rubbing her face, it was too early for all of this hassle, she wasn't ready for another night at Freddy's. Chica on the other hand, seemed to be mostly enjoying herself, seeing the night guard distressed gave her some sort of sick pleasure indeed. Tikki shifted on the desk stretching her legs, she looked at Marinette who stumbled over back into the office chair

'I wish I could Marinette, I wish I could…'

Tikki mumbled to hself, she approached the animatronic chicken while Marinette went back to checking the cameras for the others, better safe than sorry. Tikki pressed herself closer to the glass, she tapped until Chica's head slightly twitched with a loud click and glassy eyes started at her, she whispered

'Please, tell me, why are you doing this? What happened to you?'

All she could do was hope that the animatronic would be able to understand her, well, what was inside the animatronic. Chica tilted her head down slightly, she closed her mouth for a moment before letting out a horrifying shriek

'HISKSK!'

Marinette looked towards Chica with a horrified expression, Chica opened her eyes up once more meeting with Tikki's, they had gone completely black with two white prickles. The large chicken then turned away not wanting to stay in the same vicinity or at least in view of their enemy. Tikki stayed frozen on the spot, her mind kept repeating that screech… It was just a screech right?…

'It sounded somewhat like a kid screaming? But… Why…'

Marinette felt a cold shiver run up her spine, she could feel someone watching her… Someone was inside the office… But it was only Tikki with her…

'T-That was c-creepy'

Marinette tooted in hoping to lighten the mood, she swallowed back her screams, this wasn't a time to be afraid, this was a time to survive, survive another night at Freddy's.

1:48am

Marinette flexed her hand massaging her hurting fingers, the tablet was rather heavy to hold and she didn't want to lean over it all night since her back was already aching from doing that during her first shift. Sighing, she opened up the cameras again

'Chica is in the kitchen…'

She flicked over to the party room hoping to find that the bunny hadn't moved any further

'Bonnie in the party room…'

She smiled feeling relieved, she clicked on the hallway camera near to her office. Her blood ran cold staring at the tablet

'W-When-n d-d-did th-i-i-s h-happe-en?…'

On the walls on the hallway were paintings, paintings of crying children… They were all coloured the same depressing grey, they had blue tear streaks running down their faces, their eyes wide open, their mouths agape as if trying to scream, yell, cry, yet not a sound came out…

Marinette rubbed her eyes feeling how dry they were, sighing, she shut them tight thinking to herself that this was all just some hallucination. That's right! It was all just a hallucination! Well, she hoped

'Come on Marinette, you can't let fear get the best of you'

She whispered to herself in encouragement, slowly opening one eye she stared at the monitor…

'There gone…'

All that was visible through the monitor was the plain, old, dirty wall. Wait, wasn't this a working pizzeria? Shouldn't it look cleaner? Oh well. Tikki floated by the (left/right?) door staring into the hallway in case anybody would appear. Marinette stood up walking silently towards the other door, she leaned out to look at the hallway

'Still gone…'

Sighing again, she went back into the office to sit down once more looking through the monitor.

2:07am

'Hahaha'

A low deep sounding laughter echoed throughout the pizzeria, Marinette gasped surprised, she turned to Tikki

'Tikki, you heard that too right?'

Tikki nodded as she watched Bonnie who had parked himself by the door, the rabbit had been standing there for 10 minutes already! When was it going to leave!?

'Yeah, it sounded a bit like Freddy'

She pointed out, Marinette bit her lip

'Tikki… I haven't checked on Freddy…'

The girl's pulse began to speed up, her hands reached for the monitor going through almost every camera before reaching the main stage. There it was…

'Nothing…'

Her heart sank into the ground, the big brown fluffy bear was missing, he wasn't sitting on stage anymore. Marinette muttered reassurance, maybe Freddy wasn't showing because the camera was broken? Nope.

After a minute of searching for Freddy Fazebear she found two white prinkles in the darkness of the party room glowing at the back, she didn't know for sure if it was Freddy or not but a part of her told her it was.

Tikki still floated by the door with Bonnie, the bunny finally started to turn away but not without throwing a quick glare at the small red creature, Bonnie made a strange gargaling noise then left.

'krrrrggiiirrlllleeeffrrr…'

Tikki opened the door up

'Killer…?'

2:23am

'Hahaha'

Freddy laughed again moving in even closer to the office, he now was situated in the female toilets with his head sticking out leearing at the camera. Marinette shuddered

'Does he not know those are the female toilets…? They don't even look hygienic…'

Tikki sat on the table looking at the monitor with Marinette, Chica was in the kitchen unmoving, Bonnie was at the party room, while Foxy had part of his body leaning out the Pirate Cove's curtain, is eye stared at the camera, into Marinette soul as if judging her for her every action.

'Marinette, I think Freddy is like Foxy, we have to watch him to keep him at bay'

Marinette nodded agreeing

'Yeah… We have to keep a close eye on those two…'

2:41am

Bonnie had just left the closet, Chica had come by the door but left immediately after getting the door smashed in front of her peak, Freddy was still at the female toilets which Marinette was rather glad about, at least she didn't have to worry too much about him… Foxy on the other hand was already fully out of his curtain with his head twisted in a very er… Peculiar… Position…

Marinette stopped dead on the backroom camera…

'Oh come on'

She mumbled to herself slouching forward feeling her sanity slowly drifting further and further away from her, it would be a shock if she had any left by the end of her five night shift. All the heads inside the backroom were staring at her, even the damn endoskeleton was sitting up with it's head turned to her! How de hell does that even happen!?

Marinette rubbed her face tiredly, she wasn't going to deal with this right now, she didn't care if they all stared at her for eternity, they could go eat poop on a stick for all she cared.

Changing cameras then returning to that one showed that the heads and the endoskeleton were no longer looking at her anymore, it was hard to say if it was a hallucination or if it was reality though… She groaned

'Go eat poop on a stick Fazegang…'

A ghostly figure lingered behind the girl chocking back a laugh, not once had it heard someone say an insult without swearing, if you could call it an insult.

3:18am

'AHHH! TIKKI! HELP!'

Marinette screamed horrified, Foxy the pirate Fox was out of his cove! Marinette stared at the monitor where the sign that usually said "OUT OF ORDER" now stated "IT'S ME"

'W-who? Who are you?'

There was a loud clanging sound, a little more like heavy foot steps as Foxy came sprinting, she changed cameras to see the Fox running down the left hallway. Marinette screamed

'LEFT DOOR!'

It only took her seeing a glimpse of the animatronic Fox for her to see her life coming to an end… She didn't want this… But… She couldn't move… Yet, she wasn't afraid… All she could do was watch, a strange force seemed to give her some reassurance…

Tikki made a mad dash for the door button, her small body slammed against it sending the heavy metal door slamming in front of Foxy's snout, the Fox hadn't moved any further in.

SMASH!

SLAM!

For a moment, just for a second, the Fox animatronic had slightly paused in front of the office, his body glitches out, his mouth opening and snapping closed with a loud clank. He stood there growling.

There was a loud scratching sound as the door scrapped against the Fox's snout, that had been a little too close for comfort. Foxy slammed his body against the door, Marinette held her head, what if the fox got inside of the room?! What if he broke down the door!? WHAT IF HE BROKE THE GLASS!? Tikki glanced over to Marinette, who was having a meltdown, she rested a hand on the shaking girl's shoulder

'Marinette, we WILL get through this, don't worry'

Marinette lifted her head, she gave a small smile and nodded. It didn't matter what was thrown her way, she had Tikki with her, she wasn't alone… Well, even if Tikki wasn't there… She wouldn't have been alone… The energy that coursed through the office vanished

3:33am

This was crazy! This couldn't possibly be happening! Marinette grinned her teeth wanting to bash her head on the desk but retained herself

Power 33%

When the hell had she consumed so much!? HOW!? She glared at the fan

'I bet it's you…'

Tikki looked at Marinette giggling

'Why don't you just unplug it then? It must be connected somewhere'

Marinete nodded leaning under the desk

'Keep an eye on the animatronics for me will you Tikki?'

'Aye!'

Marinette shuffled under the desk while holding her Dad's flashlight to look around and…

Marinette froze… Oh… Oh no… Her eyes darted all over the wall, this couldn't be possible!

'Tikki…'

'Hm?'

'The fan isn't connected to anything… It's not even plugged in…'

Tikki stared at the fan suddenly feeling rather unsettled, Marinette came out from under the desk, she glanced at the fan

'Maybe it uses batteries…'

She took ahold of the fan turning it over but… Nothing… there was no place to put any batteries in, it wasn't solar powered, there wasn't any charging port beneath it… Marinette slowly put the fan back into place then retracted to the chair holding her flash light and monitor close

'Let's keep our distance from that… Thing…'

3:57am

Marinette used the flashlight to see if there were any animatronics at the door, she wasn't going to risk wasting extra power by using the door lights, heck no! The flashlight was useful but the stained dirty glass did make it hard to see Chica, she placed herself on an angel ever since Marinette started using the flashlight. Bonnie was easy to deal with since he didn't seem to care about the bright light shining into his stiff eyes.

Foxy had made another sprint down the hallway not soon after returning to the cove, this time, Marinette had flashed the light down the hall Foxy was sprinting, she knew it was a risk but seeing Chica's reaction it could mean Foxy would react the same way. to her pleasure, the Fox did growl as he slowed down his sprint. At last she knew how to deal with every single animatronic…

That showed them selfs willingly

4:12am

There was only 29% power left, Marinette sat on the swivel chair legs huddled in just waiting for the Chica to leave, she had been staring at Marinette which was freaking the girl out. Tikki guarded the other door and reminded Marinette to keep checking on Freddy and Foxy

'Tikki, I don't know if I can take this any longer'

She tried to get up but struggled to stand, her legs felt cramped from running side to side and jumping in surprise to the animatronics scaring her. Tikki looked at Marinette and smiled

'We are nearly there Marinette, just hang in there'

5:35am

'CRAP!'

Tikki pressed the door button right before Chica could get ahold of her, that was too close! The chicken had reached inside in hopes to capture the ladybug, Marinette half lay on the floor as she had tripped when pressing the door button. Foxy had made another sprint from the cove towards the office and caught Marinette off guard. Foxy glared from the window, Marinette didn't intend to make eye contact but did anyway, Foxy gave a frightening smile and turned away.

'Owww… Come on 6am…'

6am

The bell went off finally, setting Marinette and Tikki free from the hell hole they got themselves into. Marinette took her phone out immediately sending a message to Adrain, Nino and Alya.

"Hey Adrien, Nino, Alya.

Could you please come to the local park at 7am? I need to tell you all something really important and it's urgent. Thanks! See you soon!"

-—-

Adrien poked his head out of bed, his messy hair covered his eyes. His phone was on the floor with a new text message he just received. He reached down to picked it up

'Is Nino already texting? I really should get up ugh (yawn)…'

Adrien squinted his eyes

'Marinette?'

He tilted his head confused, his hair still covering his eyes and making it hard to see anything. He wiped it away and began to read the message.

'Important? Urgent?!'

Adrien flung his bed covers to one side, this wasn't a time to be sleeping, something bad could have happened. Nino would be there so he didn't send him a message

'Plagg! Get up! We have to get going!'

He shouted across the room, Plagg slept in a hidden room within the wall, there was a bed, lights and all Plagg asked for since if Adrien didn't give him the correct thing the cat would complain all day. The black cat awoke, it stared from it's home with sleepy eyes.

'Do we seriously have to go Adrien? Can't we just sleep? (Yawn mixed with a meow)

Adrien gave him a glare

'Yes, we do'

He was serious. Still, he knew Plagg wouldn't be happy unless he was given something more

'(Sigh) Yeah yeah I'm coming Adrien…'

Adrien smiled

'Hey Plagg~'

Plagg looked up annoyed

'What?'

'Who want's some fresh, smelly, delicious, Camembert? I kept it just for you~'

'YES! I'LL GO! GIVE ME THAT CAMEMBERT!


	4. Chapter 4

**Better Together**

Well that failed, I got so lazy yesterday that I didn't finish writing out the rest of the chapter heh. Anyway, apologies and here is chapter 4. Pizza rules!

Ding!

Alya stretched herself as she pushed away the covers yawning, she didn't want to leave but what choice did she have? She slipped out of her warm, fluffy bed, birds were singing outside and the sun was barely shining, there was one thing she was sure about, it was so damn early!

'What was that?'

She gazed around the room to see her phone's flight was flickering

'A new text message?'

Alya grumbled to herself as she leaned over to grab her phone, she turned it on raising her brows in surprise

'Huh? Marinette?'

Alya stood up and walked over to her closet to change clothes, she kept reading the text message worry starting to fill up her mind

'A meet up?'

The girl ponder for a moment why on earth Marinette would want to do a meet up so early in the morning!

'Marinette… Had work last night…'

Alya gasped

'Oh no, don't tell me something bad happened at her work!'

Alya desperately rushed though her drawers and picked out some random clothes, this wasn't time for being picky. Minutes after, she was rushing out the door without even eating breakfast, she would just buy something at a shop nearby, plus this wasn't a time to be sitting around, Marinette needed her help! Alya sprinted down to the park to see Marinette sitting down on a bench fiddling away with her bag's straps nervously

She could see Adrien sprinting down on the opposite side to her, an evil grin began to spread across her face. She slowed down her pace until coming to a complete stop

'Oh jackpot girl'

—-

Meanwhile, Nino was already up and over at Adrien's house but couldn't find him anywhere. Him and Adrien were meant to go to a new arcade in town to play some video games together, he heard that the place got quickly cramped so thought it would be for the best to get up early.

'Ah!'

He stiffened up as he felt something vibrate in his pocket

'Just my phone…'

Nino mumbled relaxing, he saw there was a new text message but not from Adrien, it was Marinette

'Marinette? Why would she be up so early?'

Nino quickly read the text message, he realised that Adrien was most probably down at the park with Marinette and Alya already so no point in making them wait longer.

He was about to rush out as he nearly tripped over his shoe lasses

'Damn'

He put his phone down on the reception desk as he kneeled onto the floor tying his shoe lass. Chloe and Sabrina had also been looking for Adrien, well, Sabrina had been doing all of the work of running around looking for him while Chloe painted her nails. Chloe saw Nino's phone so she turned to Sabrina with her smug look

'Sabrina! Go get me that phone! I bet it will tell us where Adrien is'

Choe said commandingly with her cocky voice, she puts one hand on her waist while she admired her nails on the other hand. Sabrina nodded rubbing her tired eyes and sneaked to the reception table. When about to snatch Nino's phone, Nino stood up to see her there, he eyed her suspiciously

'Hey!'

Nino cried out snatching his phone off the reception desk, he had a strange feeling that's what the girl was looking for

'What are you doing?'

Sabrina jumped back, she placed both hands behind her back and tried to act natural

'I.. Uh- W-Was just looking for my lost coin!'

She kneeled down and pretended to search while mumbling things about being so forgetful. Nino raised a brow in confusion, he shrugged turning away sprinting out the door. Chloe cat walked over to Sabrina

'Well, that was a total fail wasn't it?'

She gave her an annoyed look, her usual one. Sabrina sprung up slightly disappointed in herself but managed to speak up

'Well umm.. It wasn't a total failure'

Chloe turned around and gave a firm look

'What does THAT mean?'

Sabrine gulped, she never wanted to disappoint Chloe, her rampage would mean the destruction of one entire room, lots of food and being pushed around even more.

'Well… From what I could see on Nino's phone, he was meeting up with Marinette, Adrien and Alya at the park now. If we go quickly maybe we will be able to catch up'

Chloe gave a menacing smile before frowning once more

'We? Moe go too?'

She gestured to herself

'No no no! YOU! YOU will go and record EVERYTHING they say! Report back to me here when your done'

Back at the park, Adrien walked up to Marinette. The girl continued to fidget while staring at the ground not noticing the boy standing in front of her, Adrien approached further

'Hey'

He spoke in his usual upbeat mood. Marinette looked up taken aback, it was usually Alya who showed up first! If Alya was here she could help her talk with Adrien but she wasn't, Marinette could feel her face warming up into an intense red, her mouth went dry

'H-Hi Adrien! I didn't er… expect to see you um.. Here so early- ow no I mean I er- ugh'

Marinette covered her face in embarresment, Adrien just stared confused rubbing the back of his neck

'I… Received a message from you…'

The girl blinked a few times

'Oh right!'

Marinette blushed even further feeling insecure, the male blushed slightly smiling awkwardly

'Why does she remind me of Ladybug?'

'Damnit! How could I forget!? I must look like the worlds biggest idiot! Ow… Thanks for coming anyway… I haven't been able to think straight for the last two days'

She whined taking her hands away from her face and looked towards the ground again. Adrien frowned, he knew something was wrong but didn't know how to approach her without sounding and looking like a complete freak or looking like a pervert. By that of course, he meant giving her a hug of course! But what if the girl didn't like it? He stood there uncomfortably putting his arms out in a hug kinda of gesture in hopes to get a response from Marinette. He turned his head to see Alya approaching them, relief washed over him, she would know what to do

'Hey you two~'

Alya smiled slyly, Adrien smiled back

'Hey Alya, your here'

Alya winked at him jabbing him lightly with her elbow

'Faster than sound and light combined if it's to help a friend'

She looked over at Marinette, the girl still sat there like a lifeless doll, her eyes were blank and she hadn't even greeted her. Alya frowned, she patted her on the back

'Cheer up girl, what's wrong?'

Marinette glanced up to Alya, her usual smile returning

'Well I-'

Before she could continue, another male shouted from across the park, they were sprinting towards the group

'WWWWAAAAIIIITTTTT!'

Nino tried to run as fast as he could, he was barely able to breath after running from Adrien's house all the way to the park. He managed to reach the group and fell to the ground from exhaustion, his breath was unsteady. Adrien rushed over helping Nino into a more comfortable sitting position

'NINO!'

Alya and Marinette were too confused and startled to even do anything, they just stared at Adrien used his leg to support his pal.

'Are you okay?'

Adrien looked worriedly at Nino who was trying his best to stand on his own, and failing to do so, Adrien offered his arm as support which Nino took happily.

'Y-ye..(huff).ah'

Nino leaned on Adrien as he took him to sit down on the bench, not once had he thought he could ever run so fast in his life, one thing was for sure though, he wasn't doing it again any time soon.

'Hey (huff) sorry, I (huff) went to Adrien's house'

He took a deep breath to steady himself

'And then received the text from you, Marinette. While I was there, Sabrina was acting well…Strange, I don't know if Chloe is up to something but if she is, we should be careful.'

Nino then looked towards Marinette, even though she had a blank look on her face, he could tell that something was wrong. The whole group looked at Marinette now, she stood uncomfortably, meeting everyone's gazes. She suddenly wished the earth would open up and swallow her whole, she could escape Freddy's and the conversation both at the same time

'They are totally gonna think I'm crazy! Ehehe, so…'

She tried to sound calm even though she was internally panicking but meeting Adrien's gaze made it hard for her to speak, his eyes… Those beautiful green eyes… They were just too much for her to handle! Marinette inhaled deeply and took the leap

'So… I called you all hear because of some well… Issues… I had with my job at Freddy's…'

Nino somehow miraculously gained all his strength back, he stood up nearly shouting

'FREDDY'S?! But that's where children went missing! Their bodies were never found and some even say their souls never passed on! Legend has it they posses the animatronics!'

Adrien looked over to Nino, he could tell his friend was terrified, he wasn't found of horror much, especially in real life. Adrien bit his lip in thought

'Plagg has been acting strange lately… If these kids DID go on to posses the animatronics, could Plagg sense their souls?'

It made sense, it was a logical explanation, no akuma had shown up recently so there would be no reason for Plagg to be worried unless it was something else that was bothering him, Freddy's. Alya on the other hand, gave a loud sigh of annoyance rolling her eyes as she stepped in

'Look! GHOST ARE NOT REAL! End of story!'

She put her hands on her hips glaring at Nino who tucked himself into a small ball terrified even more of Alya than any ghost. Marinette averted her gaze from Alya, maybe she won't believe her but she spoke up anyway

'T-That's the problem… They ARE real. On the first night I thought it was all just a prank when I saw that the animatronics had moved…'

Marinette rubbed her arm

'Another night guard left a recording telling me these animatronics would try to stuff me in suits because they thought I was an endoskeleton and endoskeletons without a suit on wasn't allowed at Freddy's'

Alya stared at her in disbelief, her friend had to be kidding right!? Nino shivered in fear while Adrien pondered back to Plagg, if Marinette said it was true then he would believe her. The girl passed a hand though her blue hair

'A-And, on my second shift, they tried to CATCH me! They were trying to get inside of my office a-and they had these creepy smiles, it was as if they wanted to actually kill me!'

Alya had enough, she didn't need to heard anymore, stepping in front of Marinette she put her hands on her shoulders, she spoke sternly

'Marinette, I don't care what you say. We are going with you for your next shift'

Marinette opened her mouth, about to complain, all she wanted was to tell them about it not for them to risk their lives! Alya covered it with her index finger

'Shoosh! You don't get a say!'

Turning to the two boys, she smiled oh so sweetly

'Adrien and Nino, are you coming or are you coming?!'

Nino chuckled nervously

'W-well y-'

He froze meeting Alya's death glare, it wasn't like she was going to give them a choice in the first place. Adrien smiled sneakily

'I was going either way. I would have snuck in somehow'

Nino rubbed the back of his neck, Alya's eyes kept pierced at him

'Y-Yeah sure! Note to self, never get on Alya's bad side'

Marinette sighed, a small smiled formed on her face, she pointed over to her house

'We could all just stay over at my house until the shift starts or you could come at 11:40pm the latest'

—

In the distance, no one saw Sabrina who had been recording the whole conversation, she stood behind a tree where a bird was flying away

'Yes! Chloe is going to be soooo happy! (Squeals)'

She did her mini celebration as she left the park and walked to Chloe's house, the blonde girl sat talking on the phone, shouting at someone as she admired her nails. Does this girl EVER do something besides admire herself!? Expect be a complete ass

'You just think your SSSOOOOO hot! But you'll never get your hands on my Adrien! Humph!'

She dismissively cuts the call off, Sabrina walks towards her with the recording on her phone, a huge smile on her face

'Chloe! I know where they are going!'

Chloe looked over smiling devilishly at Sabrina

'Time for payback for taking my Adrien's time Where are they going?'

She asked curiously, Sabrina lowered her voice closer to a whisper so no one would hear

'To Freddy's! Marinette is terrified'

She grinned giggling to herself, Chloe laughed demonically

'Well well well, little Marinette is scared of a few kids toys? Oh we'll give her something to be scared of'

She smirked clicking her fingers

'Sabrina, let's get going'

—

It was rather unexpected, but in the end, everyone went over to stay at Marinette's house until the night shift. She didn't know they didn't want to leave her all alone, plus, it would be like a sleep over. Alya was more worried for Marinette's mental health, if she was thinking up animatronics trying to kill her in a pizzeria, who knew what could come next. But, she knew Marinette would't lie, she just didn't want to believe it.

Marinette's parents smiled warmly in seeing all of Marinette's friends with her, even though they didn't know what was going on, they knew that if her friends were there with her, she would be okay. Luckily for Marinette, her mum had already cleared out her room of all her posters and stuff of Adrain.

'Seems her motherly instincts kicked in'

Tikki whispered softly from Marinette's bag. Marinette smiled and nodded, she invited everyone else upstairs and they got settled in for a long sleep and a longer night.

—

Having just gotten ready to sleep, everyone still felt more awake then ever, it was only 7:30am in the morning. Alya had tried to convince Marinette to sleep but she denied to, everyone had decided it would be a good idea to at least do some quick research on Freddy's and see what they could find. It had taken them quite a while to find any articles or information about what happened in the past since it seemed that Freddy's did their best to hide everything they could. Nino cleared his throat catching everyone's attention

'Look here, I found an old comment that talks about Freddy's'

Adrien rised a brow

'A comment?'

He leaned closer to Nino to look at his phone, the person who had posted it was anomonous but claimed to have worked at Freddy's. Alya looked skeptical while Marinette looked more hopeful

'They could be lying'

She pointed out, Marinette sighed

'It's all we have though…'

Nino just shrugged

'I'll read it aloud anyway (clears throat)

Freddy's has always been a shady company, they were never honest with anything. Take for instance the one time that a kid broke his arm on the monkey bars, the manager said the kid jumped off and purposely landed on his arm! That's a whole load of trash! I saw it for myself! The kid was playing on the monkey bars that 1, should have been safer, 2, needed a soft landing spot underneath and 3, someone to guard the children playing! But NO! They did't do anything!

I worked there when the franchise was just beginning, the original owners were two men named Henry and William. I always trusted Henry but William, I swear he was a psychopath but Henry for some reason trusted him! Then one day, a child disappeared in the pizzeria. Poof! Gone! There was no trace of them! All I know was that Henry and William had an outing, I swear that guy killed the kid!

Next thing that happens, Henry's daughter gets killed, no one knows who did it, all that was found was her dead bleeding body outside the doors of the pizzeria. Henry quit falling into a depression and William handed the pizzeria down to Fazebear Entertainment. I don't really know what happened with Henry after that, he just disappeared and was found dead in his home. William created Circus Baby's Pizza World that stayed open for only one day, they said it was a gas leak but I don't believe that crap!

Kids just started disappearing at the pizzeria one by one, all of this was done with a golden bonnie spring luck suit. There was a older guy with a group of friends that took a small child up to Fredbear's mouth stuffing the poor little guy in there, I rushed over to them but it was too late. The kid got crushed under the bear's mouth which caused the closure of that Freddy's. Another time an employee got crushed in a Fazebear spring lock suit. Freddy's always denied being connected to any of these deaths, yet I know they are!

If your reading this, please, avenge those children, the people who died at Freddy's, get that bloody place shut down once and for all! I honestly don't want to work here but I'm not leaving until I discover what happened here, even if it kills me.

Sincerely, Purple Rabbit

Nino rubbed his temples, oh jee he had honestly expected Freddy's to have a dark past but denying to be connected to so many deaths? It makes you wonder what would have happened if Marinette had died, would they have just said she ran away from home or something? Marinette glanced out her window

'Are they trapped there?'

—

Marinette woke up and looked around her room, Alya was sleeping on a inflatable bed while Nino slept partly sitting against the wall with a fortress of pillows. Adrian had fallen asleep on Marinette's chair, huddled up like a little cat, kind of reminded her of Cat Noir. Marinette began to blush from just seeing him but tried to suppress letting it show, who knew if he was awake and saw her. She looked at the time 11:35pm, time to get moving

She got out of her bed and softly nudged everyone awake. Nino whined

'Now?'

Alya was already standing feeling a little dirty wearing the same clothes for sleeping but that wasn't important, she glared at Nino

'Yes now'

The boy sighed getting up, Adrien rubbed his eyes tiredly, his blond hair covering his eyes, Marinette felt herself skip a beat. Flustered, she quickly turned away grabbing her bag

'H-Hey! S-S-So we better g-get going!'

Adrien yawned

'Time to face the animatronics?'

Marinette nodded looking out the window again, tonight was different, tonight she had her friends by her side. They all glanced around at each other again, they really didn't know what hell they were about to enter did they.

11:52pm 

Marinette was in her night guard uniform again, she stood in front of the main door, in the distance she saw the boss walking away to his car. He looked behind him to see Marinette, he looked strangely upset about seeing her alive. She waited until he was out of sight

'Com'on guys, lets get inside'

She called out to everyone as they rushed over into the hell of Freddy Fazebear's Pizza. On stage, the animatronics were fully asleep, yet their eyes stared at every last one of them. Adrien eyed the animatronics feeling unsettled by their cold eyes staring at everyone, Plagg stuck his head out of Adrien's jacket, the small black cat hissed softly at Freddy who was glaring at Adrien.

'Creep'

Adrien looked down at Plagg, he whispered

'Everything alright buddy?'

Plagg huffed acting tough

'I'm fine, I'm not a baby jeez'

Adrien shrugged, he walked over towards the others who headed to the small light visible in the darkness. The three animatronics on stage smiled.

Seems tonight was going to be a feast

12:00am 

Alya had taken charge of the group once they were settled in the pizzeria, she stood in front of everyone at the door. Adrien kept looking at the creepy cupcake, yet, it was still somewhat cute considering it's a cupcake, Marinette saw this so took the opportunity to at least say something

'I named him Carl'

Adrien snickered smiling

'Carl the cupcake, well, it's nice to meet you Carl'

He gave the cupcake a small bow to which Marinette giggled. Alya watched the whole thing smiling to herself, she waited for the two to finish flirting before taking charge fully, she cleared her throat

'Okay everyone, listen up!'

Alya raised her voice, catching everyone's attention, everyone stared at her

'Alright, I'll take the left hall while Nino takes the right. Marinette and Adrien can stay in here and watch the cameras to see if anything moved or something strange happens'

Nino froze up, he tried to approach Alya but barely managed to move

'U-Uh'

Alya looked over at Nino, her eyes were like daggers stabbing at his soul

'Yes?'

She crossed her arms frowning

'Well… You know, it could he dangerous in the hallway…'

Alya looked over to Marinette and Adrien who were both talking about the cupcake who's suppose name was Carl. She took ahold of Nino's arm and dragged him outside the room, she leaned in close whispering

'Don't you see? This is the perfect opportunity! If Adrien and Marinette stay in there together then there is a chance... you know!'

Nino stared blankly for a few moments until coming to a realisation, he knew Marinette liked Adrien

'Oh, alright… I'll stick to the hallway…'

As much as he hated being so exposed, he couldn't ruin this chance for Marinette he was her friend and friends made sacrifices

—

Outside the pizzeria, Chloe and Sabrina began to put on a costume, Chloe was Chica while Sabrina was Bonnie. The costumes were pretty bad since they had been bought in a rush by Sabrina. After getting fully changed, Sabrina went and opened the front door, which surprisingly, Marinette had forgotten to close this time

'Jackpot, we are going to scare them so bad!'

Sabrina squealed in joy while Chloe just gave a devilish smile behind the Chica mask.

'I will make Marinette regret ever taking my Adrien away'

12:56am

The animatronics hadn't moved yet, they were all in their designated areas. Foxy hadn't peered out of the cove, not even a hook was out. Marinette sat on the swivel seat while Adrien sat on the desk, having him so close to her made her heart skip beats. Alya was falling asleep, so she got her phone out and started playing games. Nino had his headphones on with music playing loudly so he could block out all of his fears of being attacked by an oversized metal animatronic possessed by a child spirit.

Sabrina and Chloe hid away in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to approach the office. Chloe was trying to text, but her chicken wings weren't letting her, Sabrina just fell asleep sitting on the floor.

Freddy's head turned to look over at the two uninvited visitors, if there was one thing that Freddy and the gang hated besides than HfUaamp, it would be intruders, oh they didn't take them lightly

1:25am

Adrien held the monitor looking over the cameras, Marinette lay partly on the desk resting, her eyes were closed but Adrien could tell she was fully awake. He tapped on the west hall corner camera, colour drained from his face leaving nothing more than a pale lifeless looking figure

'Crap…'

He whispered feeling his hands starting to shake. The Freddy poster was there like always but this time, Freddy was trying to rip his own head off! What!? Adrien breathed heavily, something about the poster was just purely unsettling in so many ways. Plagg looked over at Marinette then flew up to sit on Adrien's shoulder, he glanced down at the monitor immediately hiding inside Adrien's jacket again, the male looked at the black cat

'Do you think they are trying to tell us something?'

He glanced at the Freddy poster again

'It's as if he's trying to escape, he's trapped'

2:43am 

It had been silent, too silent for Marinette's liking, the animatronics didn't seem to have moved and Foxy still must have sat inside of the cove. Adrien looked as if he had fallen asleep but she couldn't tell. Marinette just watched for a while until he woke up, her cheeks went an intense red

'EEEKKK! He's awake! He's gonna think I'm a creep! O-Oh sorry, did I wake you?'

Adrien yawned and gave her a pleasant smile, the girl flustered look was rather cute

'No no, just thought I heard a loud bang'

Marinette frowned, fear crawled up her back, did one of the animatronics finally decide to move? She flipped up the screen to see Chica was missing.

'Adrien! Look! Chica is missing!'

Marintte tugged on Adrien's shirt, the guy squinted his eyes and looked at the screen, Chica wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, still not there.

'What… That can't be…'

Even though he said that, he was just waiting for a confirmation and this, this was more than enough. Marinette turned the tablet off and looked at Adrien's shocked face. They both looked at each other and turned the tablet back on. There was the chicken, on stage happily with Freddy and Bonnie. How? Who knows. Adrien rubbed his forehead while Marinette furrowed her brows

'B-but I swear! Chica wasn't there..'

She felt her hope slip away, he was definitely going to think she was crazy now! Adrien smiled sweetly reaching out to place a hand on Marinette's shoulder, her eyes met his green gentle eyes. She could swear her whole body must have been red from embarrassment, Adrien leaned in a little closer

'I believe you Marinette, I trust that you wouldn't lie to me. Plus! I saw it with my own two eyes'

She nodded, trying to hide her flustered look and all her redness under her blue hair

4:21am 

Adrien wondered if the animatronics would ever head towards the office, were they afraid to appear because Marinette was no longer alone? Were they waiting for the perfect timing? He sighed stretching, his back was starting to ache from siting on the desk so long

'W **o** _n_ _t_ **y** o _u_ s **a** _v_ e _t_ **h** em?'

Adrien immediately stopped, he looked over to his shoulder, Plagg was asleep huddled under his jacket, he knew Marinette was looking at the tablet and neither Alya or Nino were with them. Then who was that?

'T **h** e _y_ are a _n_ **g** ry, the _y_ d _o_ n't m _e_ an you har **m** '

Again that voice! The male turned around to look behind him, nothing…

'SA **V** E T _H_ E **M**!'

5:40am 

Sudden movements of the animatronics were evident, they had moved and returned to stage, but they couldn't tell if it was their imagination or if they were going crazy. Alya was staring at the clock icon on her phone, just waiting for 6am while Nino had gone through all his music and was starting to wonder if his suspicions had been wrong.

Sabrina and Chloe had both fallen asleep, never once had they moved or taken note of the animatronics that had been moving around them. Sabrina was woken by a loud bang, her eyes shot open

'Huh?'

Her head was groggy but she could still remember they were at Freddy's getting ready to scare Marinette. She slowly stood up balancing herself within the Bonnie suit, a paw slightly shook Chloe awake

'It's nearly the end of the shift'

Sabrina whispered as Chloe groaned complaining about her hair, the girl stood up, her costume had gotten rather dirty. Chloe put a hand on her hip and looked at the office

'Time to scare the crap out of them'

Adrien and Marinette had stopped checking the cameras out, finding nothing. What was the point in wasting the remaining power if the animatronics showed up? Slowly, Sabrina and Chloe approached the office and hid for an instant. Another loud bang rang out through the pizzeria, but everyone just seemed to ignore it.

Alya and Nino got bored and walked back into the office, since it was so close to 6am, there was no point in staying outside. Alya gave a warm smile and patted Marinette on the back

'See girl, there was nothing here'

Marinette smiled back. Before she could speak, two strange floppy figures stood at the right door.

'RRAAARR'

Their terrible attempt at a growl didn't even get scream or shout from any of the group, they all just stared in disbelief, even Nino wasn't scared. Nino sighed

'I knew Chloe and Sabrina were up to something… But this? Com'on'

He pointed at the two in their floppy suits, the rabbit didn't even look like the actual Bonnie while Chica didn't have her bib. Chloe humphed putting a wing on her hip, Sabrina whined feeling a little exposed with so many glares

'Groan…'

Everyone in the room froze, their eyes all went to look behind Chloe and Sabrina

'What you all looking at?'

Chloe snapped looking behind her to see a large yellow chicken animatronic with a psychotic smile, it's eyes glared down at it's new found prey, it's double wanna be

'SCREEK!'

Chica stood with her mouth wide open, the strange red liquid oozed out as she flung her body forward reaching out to grab Chloe. Both girls screamed as Chica stumbled, in utter fear and terror, Chloe and Sabrina ran into the office not caring what anyone said.

Chloe went to hug Adrian's neck like usual, clinging to him like a fly. Adrien stood in silence staring at Chica, he felt Chloe's arms around his neck. Alya jerked towards the button, slamming the door down in front of the over sized chicken. Chica glared at her through the glass, her eyes becoming darker. Alya glared back at the chicken feeling her anger boil

'What the hell is wrong with you girl?! I would love to give you Chloe and Sabrina for lunch, but not today!'

Alya screamed, she tried to act brave as her body shook, her voice going up in pitches, she was afraid, this wasn't what she had expected. Chloe growled in annoyance, Adrien pulled himself away from her feeling very uncomfortable having her cling to him, he never really liked it. Nino hid behind Adrien holding the guy's arm, Adrien honesty didn't mind it since they had become close friends. Marinette was shocked, it seemed everything that had happened wasn't all just a dream or an illusion, it was real…

Seconds later, heavy metal footsteps came rushing from down the hall, there was only one animatronic who could do that, Marinette snapped back into reality and rushed across the room to shut the left door, it slammed down

'SHREEK!'

Foxy snared angrily through the window, his snout opened to reveal plenty of sharp metal teeth, it was hard to believe they would even let an animatronic have real metal teeth. Using his one hand, he took ahold of the bottom of the door before it could fully shut. With his hook, he began to pull the door up and started to force himself inside, his glowing eyes stared into their souls, his widening grin would have given nightmares to even a demon itself. Alya, being closest to Foxy, took ahold of the situation

'AHHH! WHAT THE HELL?! Someone! Get something to throw at Foxy!'

She screamed staring around at everyone else. Nino looked as if he was about to cry, but with the last of his courage, he took his headphones and threw it at the fox's face.

'G-Get out!'

He screeched, tears rolling down his cheeks, the headphones caused the animatronic to flinch, he hissed angrily. Sabrina and Chloe were crying in terror, Chloe was hugging Sabrina when an idea came to her mind, she then pushed Sabrina in front of her

'Take her! Take her instead of me! I'm too beautiful to die!'

Adrien was tempted to throw Chloe at Foxy. Marinette knew this would be the end unless she did something. She looked over at the tablet on the table, taking it, she went up close to Foxy and smashed it on it's head. It hissed even louder.

'S-stupid Fox!'

Marinette kept smashing the tablet on Foxy's head, Adrien felt a sudden urge to pull Marinette away from the Fox, his heart raced, his mouth was dry.

' **S** _A_ VEHE _R_!'

That voice from before shouted inside of Adrien's head, he rushed over to Marinette, then out of nowhere, a large purple paw came trying to grab her leg

'AH!'

Marinette fell to the ground screaming as the redish eyes filled her vision, Adrien took ahold of Marinette by the waist, he kicked Bonnie under his head as it made a sickening crack. He pulled her to safety away from the animatronics, the large rabbit began to slide itself under the door. Nino turned away not wanting to see his own pending doom, he clung onto Alya who clenched her teeth. Chloe and Sabrina held onto each other as the purple rabbit came closer and closer…

The animatronics froze…

Music played in the office

6am


	5. Chapter 5

**A Golden Meeting**

Well hi there… It's been forever well at least it feels like 50 million years heh. I will say this straight away WARNING, **THIS CHAPTER IS LONG (IT FEELS THAT WAY TO ME AT LEAST) I DIDN'T EDIT MUCH OF IT SO THERE WILL BE A LOAD OF SPELLING MISTAKES (IM TERRIBLE AT SPELLING), MAYBE REPETITION, CRAPPY CRINGY MOMENTS, BORING PARTS THAT I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU SKIP AND JUST A LOAD OF STUFF.** End of warning heh. Iv had a crappy night and terrible sleep lately so I'll see you later, bye bye

6:01am

Bonnie, who was still frozen hunched down next to the Fox, made a loud whirling groaning sound as his eyes shifted back to a more child friendly animatronic eyes. The oozing redish liquid was gone, his tattered purple fur reverted back to it's clean, lush appearance, he didn't anything like the killer animatronic from a minute ago.

Chica, who had been standing by the window watching the whole thing play out, twitched as the same whirling sound forced her to revert back to her friendly animatronic version. All the yucky stains were gone, her smile was much more pleasant, even her bib made her look more friendly now compared to before! Chloe never was really the smartest person around, when she had seen Chica's bib her first thought was to throw Sabrina at her since the bib did say "LET'S EAT!"

Unlike the other two, Foxy still looked exactly the same, his fur was missing at parts exposing the perfectly intact endoskeleton inside, the hook jabbing into the metal door and yes, it was a real metal hook, why, who knew.

Marinette and the gang were all frozen in fear, that wasn't what anyone had expected, no one wanted to die, everyone wished it was only a nightmare. Yet… The nightmare wasn't over…

Foxy twitched agitated, his yellowish glowing eyes stared up at Marinette, he bared his fangs, he wasn't to get away! He wasn't going to get away with what he did! Foxy tired to force himself inside as the door's force still pushed down on him, the door crackled as it fought the fox. Marinette bit her lip

'Why isn't he turning off?!'

She frantically looked around for the tablet only to see that the pirate themed fox was right on top of it

'Damnit! It's no use!'

Foxy grinned, everyone stayed silent watching as the Fox started to attempt to stand…

His teeth gleamed in the faint office light…

The door slammed shut as Foxy stood within the office at full hight, his hook posed ready to rip someone's vocal chords out if they even attempted to scream…

His jaw opened wide, fangs sharp, vicious and dangerously getting closer to Marinette's head...

She didn't move...

' _I never got to tell him that I love him... Im sorry Mom, Dad, forgive me Tikki_ '

She closed her eyes, if this was her fate then let it be, she won't risk her friend's life for her own safety.

The low whirling sound continued to emit from the Fox yet, thanks to how broken he's main system programming was, he could fight the shut down sequence...

'Im dead...'

...

...

...

'SHRIEEE-'

Foxy froze once again. Sparks flew as the Fox twitched violently, his head turned to one side then rotated 360 causing more sparks to fly from Foxy's neck.

He tried to screech again but nothing came out, his eye stopped glowing as his body went limb nearly hitting the ground.

A golden bear floated with a paw up, the golden bear waved his hand then vanished once more

Foxy stood still frozen on the spot, Adrien stared at the Fox starting to wonder what the hell just happened. Plagg, who was still hiding inside of Adrien's jacket, stuck his little head out, his ears flopped back. He turned to Adrien

'Adrien, open the door so... Foxy... Can leave'

Adrien shot Plagg a rather confused, unconvinced look, Plagg just nodded

'Trust me'

Adrien sighed. If Plagg feels that it's safe then it's safe... He walked towards the Fox slowly passing by him trying his best to disturb it. Nino gasped as he watched Adrien get closer to the door, he tapped Alya's shoulders in panic who slowly turned to face Nino. He pointed to Adrien

'A!-'

Before she could say anything else, Marinette covered Alya's mouth, Adrien continued until reaching the door and pressing the bottom. Surprisingly, Foxy turned around to face behind him, he slowly walked out the room heading away to pirate's cove.

Adrien stared at Foxy, he sighed rubbing his sweat covered face. He needed a break, he needed some space. Adrien exited though the right door

'Adrien…'

Nino whispered but didn't attempt to stop him, Adrien shuffled towards the toilets ignoring everyone's pleading faces for them to all stick together, even if the animatronics had shut down, that didn't mean they were completely safe. Once he was out of sight, he began to sprint zapping into the males toilets, he scrunched his nose in disgust at the state they were in. Wet toilet paper thrown on the ground, messy walls stained with long greenish streaks that were most probably pee, worst of all was the smell! It was atrocious! But that didn't stop Adrien, he slumped down hitting the ground next to one of the wet toilet papers

'Idiot…'

Adrien mumbled to himself, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall of the disgusting toilets. He breathed in heavily then breathed out, his body shivered uncontrollably, his eyes stung as if he was being jabbed with needles, his muscles ached screaming in agony. Adrien opened his eyes slowly letting hot tears roll down his cheeks. He pulled his legs up huddling his arms around them looking for any sense of comfort he could find.

Plagg emerged from the male's jacket, he had felt Adrien's sudden shivering and suspected the boy was already alone since he had heard everything. He flew out to look at the boy who sat slouched in front of him. (description of clothes ) Blue pants, a yellow shirt, black jacket all covered in dust, dirt and tears, his eyes were puffed and red, his smile gone leaving nothing more than a vacant frown. The boy's hair partly covered his eyes blocking him from the world, the black cat cleared his throat but received no reaction from the other.

Plagg shifted closer tying to get a better look at Adrien's eyes yet the boy seemed to be attempting to hide them. The black cat tapped his fingers on his arm starting to feel worry crawling up his tail, he cleared his throat again

'Kid?'

His voice was hoarse, he inwardly cringed and waited for a response… Nothing came…

'Kid?'

He spoke a little louder getting closer to the boy as well, he started shifting on the spot feeling more nervous than before, why wasn't he responding to him!? Plagg approached the boy until he was sitting on the boy's knee

'Adrien?'

Plagg asked nervously, finally, the boy titled his head to look down at his friend, Plagg flew back off Adrien's knee immediately. His heart was racing, every little hair on his body spiked up like a porcupine as he stared into the black, lifeless eyes that gazed at him.

'Please no…'

Plagg whimpered, his ears fell along with his tail, all he could do was stare into those eyes, glassy, broken, lost eyes. This couldn't happen again, not a second time! He couldn't loose him, he couldn't loose him like the last one… Plagg swallowed his fears as he approached Adrien once more, his tail was rapped between his body, his ears flat against his head, his eyes not daring to leave the boy's

'Adrien…'

He nearly whispered as he set a paw down on the teen's leg, Adrien shifted slightly look over at Plagg, the cat didn't move an inch expect for flinching at the teen's sudden movement.

'Adrien… You can talk to me you know'

Plagg waited again for a response, Adrien sighed shakily closing his eyes for a moment

'She could have died…'

The teen mumbled softly under his breath, Plagg perked at the sound of the teen's voice but still felt rather uneasy

'There wasn't much you could have done'

He tried to reason with him, Adrien scoffed

'I could have just transformed and saved her life… But I didn't…'

He growled bitterly, the black cat shook his head

'You were afraid, that's all, we all get a little scared at times'

Adrien tightened his grip around his legs feeling his knuckles aching, his fingers stinging from stabbing into his own leg.

'It doesn't matter if I was scared! She could have DIED Plagg! And what did I do!? I just stood there like an idiot!'

Adrien snapped back angrily, he kept his voice low enough so that it wouldn't get recorded by the cameras. Plagg flinched back from the harsh tone but he wasn't backing down.

'Adrien, please, we are all okay right? We all got through it didn't we? We're all alive aren't we?'

The teen nodded glaring at the ground unable to look Plagg in the eyes anymore

'Things like this happen…'

Plagg sighed sitting down on Adrien's knee

'You can't stop the past but you can change the future'

The teen looked back at the black cat feeling numb

'If Marinette decides to come tomorrow…'

He hated this, he hated this idea so much

'You can come as Cat Noir and help her out… I'm going to get myself killed cause of this kid'

Plagg sighed inwardly but with all honesty, he would do anything for him. Adrien perked a small smiling forming on his face

'Really? I thought you would have said no…'

Plagg crossed his arms turning away pretending to be mad

'W-Well! Only if you get me camembert! A HEAP of it!'

Adrien smiled

'Of course'

—

Nino walked over to the left door where his headphones lay a tad broken but nothing he could repair with a little help. He stared at the red mouldy hair that was stuck inside his headphones, he shook his head not wanting to think about what happened anymore. His eyes were sore enough from crying and wiping them over and over, his nose felt stiff and pained, he didn't want to cry again no thank you.

Sabrina and Chloe were both sitting at the back of the office, they both had taken the suits off and were now stuck in the office with their worst enemies. Sabrina sat to one side legs folded with her head held low, she felt guilty for what she had done and even more terrified of what she had just witnessed. Chloe on the other hand, was upset for failing to scare Marinette, happy she did get scared in the end, but annoyed about the chicken. Well she was more terrified than anything but pretended to be pissed.

Alya sat on the office chair resting her head in her hands, Marinette stood beside her with a hand

on Alya's shoulder. Marinette sighed as she gazed out the left door, Adrien hadn't come back yet and it was starting to worry her something bad had happened, they were all in quite a stressed out state so who knew what the teen was up to. Alya sniffled lifting her head up, her eyes were still teary but she was a lot better than before, she looked down at her clothes, she chuckled dryly

'Well my clothes is ruined'

Marinette gave a stiff giggle

'At least Alya is trying to be positive…'

She looked down at her own clothes, yep, they were stained with tears, dirt and spider cobwebs now. Footsteps approaching from the right door caught everyone's attention, Marinette immediately moved towards the door button ready to press it. The foot steps got even closer, Nino began to hide around the office desk, Alya got up off the chair ready to use it as a weapon.

A familiar smiling face appeared at the door, Marinette squeaked back from how close she was to them

'Oh, sorry Marinette, did I scare you?'

Adrien frowned leaning down with a hand held out for the fallen girl, Marinette was about to panic for a moment until she heard his voice, she looked up at his worried eyes, her heart began to race again as she took his hand

'T-thanks, it's fine, j-just thought it was another animatronic'

Adrien nodded

'I don't think they are going to move anymore, we should get going before your boss arrives'

Marinette gasped clasping her hair

'MY BOSS! OH NO! I TOTALLY FORGOT!'

Alya, Nino and Adrien all giggled at Marinette's sudden outburst, she was always able to bring light into a bad situation, she was a light of her own. Without another word they all exited the pizzeria with Marinette going first to check if her boss had arrived yet. Luckily for her, no body seemed to have come yet.

As everyone walked out of the pizzeria's front doors, Alya turned to face Marinette, her eyes were a little red filled with worry, fear, sadness and regret

'Marinette'

Marinette turned to face her friend, she took a deep breath as she locked eyes with her

'Please, don't come back here! You have to quit this job!'

Marinette looked at Alya's eyes, she could see her determination, her anger toward the animatronics, her regret for not coming with her the first shift. Marinette bit down on her lip, how was she suppose to tell her she couldn't quit? It was impossible to quit

'Well uh… I can't exactly quit… Getting this night guard job also means I have to stay for all 5 nights… _I can bet there is a document he would bring out of nowhere forcing me to stay_ '

Nino would have spoken up but was too shocked to say anything, Adrien kept his mouth shut, this was between Alya and Marinette he wasn't getting stuck in the cross fire.

'I will protect Marinette, I won't allow any of them to lay a finger on her'

He tightened his hand into fist. Alya felt anger boiling inside of her, how dare that crazy boss man let her friend stay with crazed for murder animatronics

'Marinette! You can't, you know you can't! They tried to KILL us! Those animatronics are alive! They were after CAPTURING US! What if they have succeeded!?'

She shouted angrily as she pointed back at Freddy's. Marinette lowered her head a little feeling ashamed for having to lie to her friend, worry her so much and causing them all a traumatising experience.

'That place! I don't want it to be your death bed Marinette! Please! You got to understand!'

She began to cry, she placed her hands on her face and tried to clear her eyes. Marinette closed in and hugged her. Sabrina and Chloe were long gone, luckily for them or they would have just ruined everything. Adrien decided it would be for the best to leave the two girls alone, he put a hand on Nino's back to signal their leave. They both left to Adrien's house, both didn't want to be alone.

Marinette moved back and tried to speak

'Look… Alya…'

Alya looked away, she couldn't look Marinette in the eyes, her voice was bitter

'Save it… I know you're just going to come back aren't you?'

Alya rubbed her arm uncomfortably, Marinette thought of her next words carefully, maybe this would convince Alya to let her come back, it's not like she couldn't if Alya said no, it was just she wanted to give her friend a sense of comfort.

'Hey, you never know, maybe Ladybug will show up to save the day with Cat Noir'

Alya looked up slightly at Marinette still not fully looking into the other girl's eyes

'And why would that happen'

Still bitter, she looked away again. Marinette smiled gently and rested a warm hand on her shoulder

'Because where there is evil, a ladybug will come to save the day with her cat friend right beside her'

Alya let out a little laugh

'Just stay outside until they arrive okay? Won't you do that for me? If your going in there again, at least they can protect you'

Marinette hugged Alya again

'I will, don't you worry'

Walking back home usually made Marinette feel happy, this time, there was a large emptiness in her heart. There wasn't much else to say than she nearly got herself and her friends killed back there. She pushed the door open and greeted her parents, they looked at her wanting to speak, they could immediately tell something was wrong

'Marinette, are you okay?'

Marinette just nodded and walked upstairs, she wasn't prepared to explain everything that had happened, it had all been too much. If she told them now they would never allow her to go meaning whatever was trapped in that pizzeria would be stuck there forever. Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag, she flew over to her box room and stayed inside, not speaking a word. Marinette kneeled down in front of the little house confused, Tikki was usually filled with energy and would enjoy a good conversation. Marinette knew it had been a long day but Tikki was never like this

'Tikki?'

The red ladybug poked it's head out, Marinette gasped in seeing Tikki crying, her eyes were flooded with tears, her sobbing was so gentle it was barely audible. She could barely speak as she continued to sob for a moment

'I-I… I'm so sorry. Marinette…. This is all'

Tikki wiped her tears away

'My fault… I knew that the spirits were angry… I-I'

She began crying again, Marinette didn't know what to say, what to do, she as just shocked, this was all too much for one day.

'I should have done something! T-They got ahold of you Marinette'

She looked up at her companion as she sniffled, Marinette reached out to hold Tikki, Tikki didn't mind at all, sometimes, we all need a little comfort

'It's not your fault Tikki… It was mine for putting you all in danger…'

Tears streamed down her cheeks again

'Tikki, I know this is a lot to ask of you but… We have to go back-'

Tikki abruptly cut Marinette off

'I heard your conversation with Alya, I was there Marinette'

Tikki giggled just a little as Marinette smiled embarrassed. The ladybug sighed looking at her companion with determined eyes

'We have to go back to help the souls, they didn't deserve what they got. I don't know if we can free them, but at least we can do something for them…'

Tikki looked at the ground

' _I won't let it happen to Marinette, I won't let her get injured like Anna did all those years ago, she never forgave me and began to see me as a weapon, not a friend. I will fight to the end, I'll use all the strength I have to keep Marinette out of harms way! I won't loose Marinette just because I wasn't strong enough to keep the transformation up for so long! I don't want to loose Marinette…_ '

11:50pm

Hours had passed, Marinette had barely slept through the day, her eyes were sore and her fighter spirit had nearly been broken. Going back to the pizzeria for another shift seemed like the worst idea, but she didn't have a choice either way. She arrived as Ladybug and opened the front door, this time, she shut it behind her with lock and key.

—

Adrien was hiding in the male toilets and called Plagg out

'Plagg, it's time'

The black cat looked at Adrien, his eyes were wide still fearful and worried, would Adrien be okay? He really didn't know…

'A-are you sure about this Adrien?'

Adrien laughed, it was hard not to. Plagg crossed his arms, annoyed while Adrien did know Plagg was worried about him, the cat was just too shy to admit it.

'Yeah, I'm sure Plagg, don't you worry. I'll give you an extra treat when we get home tomorrow okay?'

Plagg couldn't fight the thought of more camembert, he knew that's what the special treat was. Still, the bad thoughts lingered at the back of his mind…

' _What if Adrien looses it? What if he becomes like Joseph!? Joseph nearly lost his beloved sister in a fight just like Adrien nearly lost Marinette. He become hateful, angry, his mind clogged with vengeance, he used me for his own personal gains, what if Adrien does the same? NO! He won't! Stop thinking like this!_ Fine!'

Ladybug heard footsteps approaching from the distance, she froze

' _The animatronics shouldn't be awake yet_ '

In one swift motion, she hid in the shadows, waiting for the figure to show itself. Ladybug squinted her eyes as a green eyed figure started to emerge from the darkness, Cat Noir casually walked over to the entrance looking completely oblivious to the world around him. Ladybug stared in utter confusion, how did Cat Noir know about Freddy's? Well the cat could ask her the same question but she was prepared for it, she approached cat

'Are you lost kitty cat?'

Ladybug questioned with a hand on her hip suspicious of Cat Noir, it was hard to see the other clearly consider such dim light but his eyes would glow a little in the dark. Cat Noir smirked a little

'Milady~ May I ask what such a beauty like you is doing in a place like this~'

Cat Noir bowled at Ladybug dramatically to which she sighed and rolled her eyes, this cat didn't seem to know what was coming or just didn't care. Ladybug frowned

'I could ask you too why you are here'

Cat Noir shrugged which only made Ladybug ticked off

'Well~ I came across a teen named Adrien who told me that there was something terribly wrong at Freddy's, they told me that the animatronics came to life and tried to kill his friends and nearly took the life of Marinette away. He also told me Marinette had been coming alone for the first 2 nights and was afraid that if she went alone she could get killed, I convinced him to stay home and that I would go to guard her with my life'

Cat Noir turned to face the floor, his eyes narrowing, anger boiling inside of him. Ladybug looked at him worriedly, why was he so angry?

'He really cares about her… She's like family to him… All his friends are… He never wants to loose anything of them… Ever…'

Ladybug felt her chest tighten, her heart felt as if it would explode from her chest, she couldn't believe what she had just heard

' _Adrien was worried about me!? HE THINKS OF ME AS FAMILY!? YYYYYEEEEEESSSSS! DREAM COME TRUE!_ '

She couldn't help her mini internal celebration but there was one little thing that seemed off about Cat Noir's story and the way he was acting. Ladybug looked at Cat Noir who was now staring at the animatronics on stage, he looked so serious, determined, upset about something but why? When he spoke he sounded so honest, so truthful, like if every word he had said came from his heart, his voice, his feelings not someone else… Ladybug shook her thoughts off

'There's no need to worry about that Cat Noir'

Cat Noir turned to face Ladybug with a puzzled look, Ladybug walked passed him grabbing his wrist to pull him in the direction of the office with her

'I already spoke with Marinette myself, I was up pretty early just to do a scan of the city when I saw her standing alone walking home, she looked okay but I just didn't think it was okay for someone to be walking around all alone so early in the morning. I just told her to stay home and that I could do the shift for her'

Ladybug kept ahold on Cat Noir's wrist still, she could feel how his muscles suddenly became less tense and he finally seemed to be relaxing, he sighed

'Thanks Ladybug, I would have gone to get you or try to find you but when I looked at the time I didn't realise it was nearly time for the shift. I partly hoped you wouldn't show up you know'

Ladybug was about to shoot the cat a glare but only turned her head to look at him pissed and disappointed. Cat Noir smiled rubbing the back of his neck

'But I'm glad you came, I know it's selfish to put you in danger but… Honestly… I didn't want to sit here alone'

Under other circumstances when her brain was thinking straight, Ladybug would have scoffed and made a side comment but just seeing the blush formed on the cat's face made her mind fry. She didn't know why it reminded her of Adrien, that speech before had done something to her, she swore this cat could be sly at times, sighing she let a small smile spread

'I'm glad to have you around too Cat Noir, now come on and get yourself ready, time to be serious not for chit chat'

Cat Noir nodded still slightly blushing, Ladybug went to sit down on the office chair grabbing the cracked but whole monitor to cover her blush. They both settled down putting their bags aside as they got ready for whatever Freddy was going to throw at them.

12:00am

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

Phone guys message came out rather long, he explained something about keeping an eye out for a strange ghostly figure that would appear every so often and if it did, to quickly put the monitor up then down

12:10am

Ladybug stood by the right door flipping the monitor on and off every minute or so since Freddy was being a poop and trying to inch off the stage, Foxy was still inside of his cove but she knew that he was quick, sly and could sneak out that cove the second she was't paying attention. Cat Noir stood by the left door and would turn the light on every so often.

Bonnie was already off stage while Chica, Freddy and Foxy were all in their exact same positions. Cat Noir tapped his claws on the floor humming a tune to himself, he glanced over at Ladybug then pressed the door light. Bonnie's face flickered into view, his large red eyes judging his soul while his head rested a few centimetres from Cat Noir's, the cat snared

'Oh no you don't, your not getting in on my watch you over sized mouldy purple rabbit'

He slammed his fist against the door button, Bonnie hissed at him as he fell back nearly having the door smash his face off. Ladybug watched giggling at Cat Noir's antics, she checked the monitor again

'Chica is gone'

She frowned quickly checking her door light but nothing was there luckily. She slipped down to sit on the floor as so did the cat. They both stared at each other until ladybug spoke

'So do you know anything about what's going on here?'

She question Cat Noir who nodded but shook his head

'I don't know much but… I've heard about the murders and that this placed is haunted, do you know anything?'

Ladybug sighed

'Not much, just weird things appear on the monitor every so often…'

Cat Noir's curiosity perked, he checked the door light to see Bonnie gone, he pressed the door button then scattered off next to Ladybug

'Could I have the monitor for a while?'

He asked making cute cat eyes, the teen girl rolled her eyes passing him the tablet

'Just keep checking on Freddy and Foxy'

12:25am

Chica stood at the window gaping inside, her eyes studied the two who were inside the office, they weren't the people from yesterday and they weren't with the night guard… Well that only meant one thing. Intruders. She stumbled away from the door sending glares back at the office, when she got her feathery wings around their necks, she wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Ladybug watched Chica vanished into the darkness, her miraculous started to waver warning her that she was going to transform back, she turned to look at Cat Noir who was clicking through all the cameras at high speed. She rolled her eyes smiling

'Cat Noir, would you close your eyes for a moment?'

'Hmm….'

Cat Noir tilted his head in thought then turned around giving Ladybug his back

'Do you trust me?'

Ladybug huffed

'Yes I do, now if you do turn around I'll make your life a miserable hell'

'I wouldn't mind all the attention'

Ladybug went to retrieve her bag bring out a container of food, she returned to looking like her casual self, she nodded to Tikki to eat. Cat Noir continued to filter though the cameras until on the hall camera, stuck to the wall, was a news paper clipping about some child murders

It shocked him to know that a place where children were kidnapped, disappeared without a trace and supposedly murdered would still be allowed to run. Freddy's had to be one of the number one sketchy companies to exist. He was about to turn around to tell Ladybug but halted himself

'Just wait, you can tell her in a bit'

12:30am 

'Okay, you can turn around now'

Cat Noir turned to face Ladybug again, during that time Plagg had also gotten rather tired and feasted on some camembert. Cat Noir tapped his chin trying to remember what he was going to say before… Something about Newspaper… He snapped his fingers earning a glance from Ladybug

'I saw a newspaper clipping in the right camera hall, it was something about the children being murdered and the case never being solved. I don't know who puts them there without us knowing'

Ladybug nodded, she had seen some strange things herself that were unexplainable, who how and why the things were there made no sense.

'Just keep looking through he cameras, tell me if anything else appears, we should swap too so that one of us can rest a little while the other watches'

Cat Noir just nodded, they both needed as much energy as they could get

1:00am

Cat Noir and Ladybug shuffled stiffly in the office, they were becoming more and more and more agitated being stuck in the room, trapped, unable to escape the grasp of the animatronics if they got close enough. Ladybug knew if she stayed in there she wouldn't get any knew information, she turned to Cat Noir knowing this was a crazy idea but it was the best she could come up with.

'Hey Cat'

'You called~'

He purred

'Why don't we search the pizzeria? Maybe we could find clues to what happened'

Cat Noir opened his mouth about to blab on about how dangerous it was to walk alone in the pizzeria, especially in the dark, but Ladybug walked over to her bag pulling out two large flashlights

'Did you think I wouldn't bring some sort of light source?'

Cat raised a brow

'Couldn't we have been using those instead of the door light buttons?'

Lady inwardly groaned, how could she forget the pizzeria did have a limited power supply? She sighed throwing one of the flash lights at Cat

'Oof!'

'You take the left and I'll take the right'

Ladybug picked up the monitor to carry around with her and took a few snacks with her. Cat Noir also took some snacks but then turned to Lady

'If you see me on the cameras you won't try to see my identity right~?'

Lady rolled her eyes and gave him a smile

'I won't let the cat out of the bag'

Cat scoffed as he turned to walk out the door

'You've made that joke before'

'And your still lazy as any other cat out there, come on, bring out your inner cat and go find some clues'

'I'll bring you plenty of gifts my lady~'

 **-Cat Noir-**

1:04am

Cat Noir headed down the hallway towards the hall corer, he suspected there might be something interesting to find since Bonnie did have a tendency to disappear near there. From what he had seen on the monitor, in that room was a poster of Freddy Fazebear himself on the wall, a mob and most probably just things for cleaning, nothing too interesting. He looked down at his ring and smiled

'Hey Plagg, you can come out now, there's no need for me to be transformed anymore'

A wave of energy washed over Cat Noir as his suit disappeared to reveal Adrien standing in the left hallway. Plagg zapped out the ring looking a bit exhausted but still alive non the less. His large green eyes scanned his surroundings, the black cat could tell they were still in the pizzeria which by all means was usettling.

'Adrien, are you sure about this? W-what if one of the animatronics shows up!? They'll make you into a pile of mushy camembert!'

Adrien chocked on laughter as he waved his hand dismissively

'Everything will be fine, don't worry yourself so much Plagg'

1:10am

Adrien quietly shuffled through the supply closet, there wasn't much there but a small broken light, old mob, horrid smell, stained uncleaned walls and a random stack of papers hidden within a rotten box that sat at the corner. The yellowish brown box caught the attention of Plagg who had already stuffed his face with a large chunk of camembert, he flew around it looking at it's stained surface

'Hey Adrien, come look at this'

He called out, the teen turned to face him covered in dust, cobwebs and dirt, he looked at what Plagg was now sitting on

'A box?'

'Yeah, maybe there's secrets inside and Ladybug will be sssoooo proud of you'

The black cat coaxed to which Adrien went to his knees beside the box

'Let's see what's inside…'

Plagg flew over to sit on Adrien's shoulder comfortably. Opening up the box revealed a stack of papers inside, Adrien sighed as he began quickly scanning through each sheet. A lot of them were just bills, paper work, the design of the pizzeria which he did find interesting and decided to keep, yet there was one thing that caught his attention the most. One paper that was much older than the rest, rusted, tantterd, ripped was a letter addressed to a man called William Afton and signed off by Henry

'Hey Plagg do you know these names from anywhere?'

Plagg rubbed his chin

'Didn't your friend… Uh… Nino! Yeah Nino! Didn't he read out something that had the name William and Henry in it?'

Adrien nodded, he looked back at the letter feeling a knot forming in the pit of his stomach, something about this letter was just… Wrong… Maybe it was the droplets of dry blood…

'Should we read it or wait for Ladybug?'

Plagg shrugged

'The letter isn't that long, lets have a read'

Adrien took a deep breath

'To my dear friend William Afton'

1:18am

Plagg looked out the closet to see that Bonnie had just walked into the office in search of them, he turned around gesturing for Adrien to follow him, the teen nodded. Plagg scrunched his nose as the poster behind Adrien had changed from an innocent brown bear smiling, holding his microphone into a bear trying to tear it's head off. It wasn't the first time but was still disturbing, with Adrien following behind the small black cat, they scattered away until reaching the next location, backstage.

Now this is the place where Adrien wished he didn't have to enter, there were animatronic body parts, heads all over the place and one whole endoskeleton sitting on the table unsupported by anything which begged the question, how is it even sitting!? Swallowing down his fears, he pushed the door open silently and slipped inside unnoticed by the animatronics, Plagg kept an eye out before bringing the door to an almost closed position.

'So… This is the backstage…'

Plagg just nodded glaring at all the heads, his hairs were all spiked like a feral cat as he sat on Adrien's shoulder again. Adrien approached the endoskeleton taking a brief glance over it, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary about it, just another endoskeleton. All the heads looked empty, their eyes all glassy, plastic, lifeless as ever. There wasn't much to look at in the room than the creepy heads, and of course, no secrets to be found.

Adrien sighed getting up, he suddenly felt as if he was being watched from all angels, he slowly turned his head to face forward his eyes still looking down at his feet. He lifted his gaze to see those glassy, plastic, lifeless eyes staring at him, there was a loud creaking sound and a scrap from beside him. Without turning his head, he gazed sideways to see that even the endoskeleton had turned it's head to face him, how, he didn't know. Plagg was snuck inside Adrien's hair terrified to open his eyes, the teen didn't move, even though there were so many eyes staring he knew there were only two looking at him.

'S-s-show yo-o-ur s-self'

He stuttered as his mind felt numb, his legs couldn't move, they were stuck planted to the ground

'W-who a-'

Plagg suddenly pulled at Adrien's hair causing the teen to stumble back holding in a scream of surprise, the small black cat's eyes were wide, his ears straight up slightly turning listening

'Adrien hide'

He whispered hurriedly, Adrien sucked in a breath as he could hear footsteps approaching from the distance, they were steady, slow, deliberate… Almost at the door. Adrien snuck behind the table the endoskeleton sat on and picked up an empty head he slipped into the small cramped area and decided to do something rather risky, he placed the animatronic head on.

'Grooannn'

Bonnie pushed the door open, his eyes immediately went to scan the room over as something seemed off to the oversized bunny. There were many advantages to being an animatronic at times, you didn't get tired, no need to sleep, don't need food, night vision but one of the down falls (besides not being able to taste) was smell, they were all unable to smell so they had to rely on sight, sound and feeling. Bonnie shuffled towards the endoskeleton, it looked the same as ever, lifeless, he ignored it and stared at the camera. A small light on the left of it flickered for a moment which he went still when seeing it, he won't allow himself to be spotted moving around. The light flickered for a few more seconds then stopped, Bonnie looked over at the endoskeleton again, honestly, he wished they would programme the endoskeleton to do something more than sit there in silence.

Sighing, Bonnie didn't see a need to stay in the backstage with the two intruders wandering around the pizzeria, he sluggishly left the room giving one last glance over his shoulder, everything looked okay expect that Freddy head that was positioned wrong…

Curiosity got the better of him as he got on his paws and knees to scurry under the table looking at the Freddy head. Unlike the other heads, this one was much MUCH larger, it was big enough for someone to hide in, it was meant to be like a copy of a clown game, the one where you would throw balls into the open clown's mouth. It didn't succeed too well but they still kept a spare head at the back incase one of them broke.

Bonnie poked the head expecting to hear something but got no response, he shrugged and tilted the head back into the right position. There! Much better! Bonnie smiled at himself proudly as the head was now placed in the right position. He scurried out the room and back in search of the intruders

—

Adrien pulled his legs in feeling tight and compressed in the Freddy head, there were wires, cords, sharp objects poking at his legs and face, his heart raced thumping against his chest, every breathing felt heavier and heavier, it was too moist, too hot, too cramped. He could see through the plastic almost see though Freddy eyes the head had, it's mouth was gaping open but had a velvet black cloth so his legs and lower body were completely invisible.

Creeeekkkk

The door to the room opened up to reveal Adrien's nightmare, the huge oversized purple rabbit with it's killer grin. He watched as Bonnie approached the endoskeleton on the table above him, he could see the animatronic's feet, they were quite a huge chunk of metal which made it rather surprising at how silent they could be. After what felt like forever, Bonnie moved towards the door, Adrien let out a small sigh of relief feeling his tense muscles loosen until touching the spiky metal. Plagg was about to tell the teen to take the head off, his green eyes widened with horror as the rabbit turned around getting on it's hands and knees heading right in their direction.

Adrien gasped taking in a large mouth full of air, Plagg floated over to Adrien trying his best to show off his teeth even though he looked more adorable then terrifying. Bonnie was right in front of them, it's large red glowing eyes peered at the head curiously, Adrien bit down on his cheek surpassing the scream that was aching to come out. A large metal paw poked at the head, Adrien bit down harder on his cheek drawing blood, he could taste the warm, metal like substance in his mouth

' _Is this what death will taste like?_ '

Bonnie seemed too pount, he's face inching a little bit closer as the rabbit moved the head back to it's correct position, Adrien shifted along with it being left with his legs position one tucked close while the other on the ground supporting his body that had fallen to one side. Bonnie smiled and backed away leaving the room. Plagg stared at Bonnie his ears listening as it continued down the hallway once more

'I feel sick'

1:36am 

Adrien sighed as he hid behind some tables and chairs in Pirate's Cove, Foxy's domain. The pirate Fox hadn't stuck his head out or anything as such just yet so Adrien didn't feel the need to worry too much but had a bad feeling about staying completely exposed in this area, unlike with Bonnie he could have at least used some of the heads to throw at the animatronic and have enough time to run and transform, Foxy was fast. Foxy could catch up with him quickly and he doubted these tables wold stop him

'Plagg, sorry about this but I think I should transform'

Plagg was usually annoyed by this but this time, he didn't even hesitate or complain in the slightest

'Okay'

'Plagg, claws out'

Adrien transformed into Cat Noir, he eyed the cove where there was no fox to be seen yet, the camera flickered to life as an idea passed his mind

'Oh she's gonna love this and hate it at the same time heh'

Cat Noir waited for the camera to flick off as he went and did a "draw me like your french girls" style on the table. The camera flickered back on then off, Cat snickered to himself imagining all the things Ladybug would say to him later. He then used one of the chairs to place a foot on and did a pirate like pose, he used his tail as if it was a telescope used at see. His last finale pose was a stupid face at the camera, he stuck his tongue out, made a weird unexplainable pose, used his tail like some sort of microphone thing and waited for the camera to flick on.

He nearly fell into a fit of laughter when the camera nearly flickered off imieditly. His ears twitched from the sudden sound of female laughter, was it Ladybug? Eh. Cat wiped a tear from his eye as he hopped off the table, there as a sudden shuffling sound from behind him, behind the curtin

'Oh crap!'

He hurried out quicker than a cat hearing it's food being opened.

1:42am

Plagg tapped Adrien shoulder

'Adrien… There's something following us…'

Adrien turned around to look behind him, nothing, he squinted his eyes as he stared down the hallway

'Are you sure Plagg?'

The black cat folded his arms, he glared at Adrien huffing

'Yes I'm sure!'

The teen rolled his eyes earning a hiss from Plagg

'Hahaha…'

Both froze like statues, Adrien turned to Plagg

'Was that you?'

Plagg gulped huddling close to Adrien

'N-no, I don't sound like a small girl'

Of course the teen knew this but a part of him wished Plagg was the one who made that laugh, he turned to look all around him but couldn't spot anything, he pointed to the office silently, Plagg nodded in agreement. The black cat clung to Adrien's hair pulling at it every so often, then, a cold, metal, rusty paw touched his head. He didn't scream, screech, nothing, he just silently turned to see a large golden bear, broken, rusted, covered in brownish stains. He tapped his companion's head like a woodpecker, Adrien inwardly groaned and turned his head slowly

'What is i-AHHHHHHH!'

Adrien screamed in utter terror at the large golden bear that stood now face to face with him, his legs went stiff like an animatronic on lockdown, his eyes darted frantically searching this bear over.

There were wires sticking out everywhere and worst of all were the black void like eyes, wait, there was a tiny little light that shone inside them.

'Hi there'

A sweet, childish girl's voice came out the hunk of metal that, Adrien only noticed now, was floating off the ground. Too stunned to say anything, Plagg took control and pulled on the teen's hair screaming

'RUN IDIOT RUN!'

Adrien did as told and began to sprint towards the office, his legs aching, the bear titled it's head

'Oh… Did I scare them?'

-Ladybug-

1:04am

Ladybug headed straight for the kitchen as she checked the cameras to see if Chica was in there, luckily the chicken was all the way in the dinning area and was like a parked car there. She glanced up looking beside her at the hallway walls, she had seen some strange things there, Cat Noir had too, maybe it would reveal something else in coming time.

'Tikki it's safe now, you can come out'

Tikki flew out of the earring that Ladybug wore, the hero reverted back into their more casual clothes and they both continued to walk towards the kitchen. Tikki approached Marinette

'Marinette are you sure it's safe to be walking around the pizzeria? There are animatronics walking around and if they see you, it may be harder to fight without having something to at least defend yourself with'

Marinette chuckled then smiled at her partner

'Don't worry, I got this all under control

1:10am

Marinette gasped in surprise at how darn clean the kitchen of the pizzeria was, well compared to the rest of it.

'It's way cleaner than the office that's for sure'

She waved it off and began to investigate the kitchen. It was rather large with multiple pizza ovens placed one next to another, the sink was filled with recently washed dishes which was strange, how could Chica touch water? That didn't matter anyway, Tikki flew over to the cabinets at the far wall and began to open each one up, there wasn't much to be found.

'I don't think there's anything here Marinette'

The teen girl sighed flopping down to sit on the floor

'Yeah, I can't find anything of interest, there's only food scraps, frozen pizza dough and grease gathering'

Tikki felt a shiver run down her spine, she looked to the entrance of the kitchen where there was nothing

'Let's move on Marinette… I don't think it's safe…'

1:23am

Marinette and Tikki were at the restrooms which were the WORST part of the whole pizzeria, Marinette cringed feeling vile climbing up her throat

'I don't know if we should go in there Tikki'

Marinette groaned trying to keep her distance from the entrance, she could swear there would be something interesting to find in there besides a dirty toilet. Tikki sighed feeling the same way about this like Marinette. The girl quickly checked the monitor to see where the animatronics are, she could see that Bonnie was nearing the backstage

'I hope Cat Noir is safe…'

She furrowed her browns staring at the monitor, the rabbit was acting strange, Tikki giggled beside her

'Your worried about him~'

Marinette went an intense red

'W-Worried!? a-a-a-re yo-ou crazy!? No no no no no! ME!? WORRIED!? NAH!'

She did wild gestures with her hands everywhere, Tikki kept laughing unable to stop herself at seeing Marinette's display. She huffed in defeat and pointed to the toilets cringing again

'Come'on Tikki, lets go inside…'

Tikki nodded following her closely from behind, she kept an eye out to see if Freddy or Chica were nearby or not. Inside the restrooms was worse than outside, of course the smell would intensify but to think that the walls, toilets, doors, taps, glass was all so freaking disgusting and this was an actual functioning pizzeria! Tikki flew over to the toilets then rushed back to Marinette's side

'Don't look in there…'

Marinette nodded

'Never would dream of it'

If the restrooms were cleaner they would have honesty looked much nicer, there were five bathrooms on the right with two larger ones at the end of the restroom straight ahead. There were five sinks placed in a higher position with another five placed lower, most probably for the children. Then theres the mirrors, oh now those were the worst part about the restroom, each of them had sticks of the animatronics on the edges expect for the last one which had it's edges broken. Marinette approached the last mirror carefully examining it, she could tell someone had been chipping away at it on purpose. Tikki went around scanning each of the toilets, checking the doors and floors to see if there was any writing or something to help them.

Marinette used her nail to get another piece of the mirror off, it detached easily to which she shrugged. Her eyes narrowed at the mirror and something began to show, something written in red

'19?'

Marinette started to rub the mirror in hopes to see what was written on it, it didn't do anything. She sighed beginning to rub even harder to no avail

'Come on'

She concentrated on the two numbers she could see leaning in closer, her head began to throb but she didn't care

'19…87…'

A high pitched noise began to ring in her ears, her vision becoming blurred but the writing on the mirror becoming clearer and clearer

'1987… Ygu mfrkfrfd kiw'

She grinned her teeth, the high pitch sound shrieked in her ears, her head felt like a shaken coke about to explode, her eyes watered up

'1987, You merkered kim'

'1987, You murdered him'

Marinette was unable to move as she stared at the mirror. instead of herself being reflected on there, she thought she could see a small boy with brown hair, his eyes filled with tears. Marinette tried to close her eyes, move them, anything! She couldn't, the boy turned and now it was as if she could see through his eyes

"Close and personal!"

There were some people surrounding the her, well, the boy, all of them wearing a masks of a different animatronic, they seemed to pick up the small boy, she couldn't hear clearly but could tell whoever this was, was now panicking

"You hea- little man! - even closer! Ha-ha!"

Laughter, she could hear a male laughing louder than the others who were with him. The small boy struggled even more, Marinette wanted to shout at them, tell them to stop, her voice was unheard

"Give Fredbear a kiss!"

"Give Fredbear a kiss!"

"GIVE FREDBEAR A KISS!"

Marinette tried to scream again but nothing happened, she could hear the sentence repeating in her head, it wouldn't stop, she couldn't do anything! The child was heaved up towards a large golden bear that had it's mouth wide open, the chanting got louder and louder

"GIVE FREDBEAR A KISS"

She could hear laughter but it was drained out by the sound of the boys screams and her vision being filled with the insides of the animatronic's mouth. The boy had his head stuck inside that huge bear's mouth, his eyes looked down at the group of people with the masks, he cried to them, tears were rolling down the boys eyes. The same male who's laughter had been the loudest spoke

"Dad was right! This is the only way to teach you to gro-"

CRUNCH….

Marinette screamed feeling her head being crushed, she tried move but she couldn't, she screamed louder as blood started to fill her vision, the laughing had stopped, the chanting had stopped, all that was left was a cold, metallic feeling of teeth piercing through her skull…

'MARINETTE!'

Marinette screamed falling to her knees holding her throbbing head, tears streamed down her eyes, her body shook violently

'MARINETTE!'

Someone was calling her name but she didn't know who, she couldn't hear properly over her own screams and wails. Small hands touched her cheek, she could feel how warm they were, she controlled her wailing and screaming slowly coming down to soft sobs

'Marinette, what happened?'

Marinette turned her head to face Tikki, she had forgotten she wasn't alone, she smiled sobbing

'I… I don't know Tikki… I… I…'

The image of the blood covering her vision, the feeling of the cold metal against her skull

'Death… I saw… No… I felt it.. I-I-I felt him die!'

Marinette nearly screamed, Tikki wiped a tear from the girl's eye

'Don't worry I'm here for you'

Marinette clung onto Tikki holding her close to her chest, she sobbed for a bit longer before finally re composing herself enough to get up. She turned to the mirror to now see that it was completely fogged up and the writing on the edge had been replaced with a red splat on it, the red was slipping out the mirror slowly dripping down the wall

'C-can we go somewhere else Tikki…'

Tikki nodded, she wanted to get Marinette far FAR away from this room, whatever she saw had dristrauted her. The girl began to walk to the exit of the restroom to head for the hallway back to the office, she didn't feel like going anywhere else.

'How long was I out for Tikki?'

Tikki turned her head to one side confused

'What do you mean Marinette? You stared at that mirror and screamed and fell to your knees, you had me really worried, I thought something attacked you but I guess you must have seen quite something…'

She didn't want to push her friend, from how broken she looked it would be better to keep her mouth shut. Marinette sighed stopping for a moment, maybe she didn't want to stay here but she needed a moment to rest and tell Tikki what happened.

'I'll explain everything…'

1:34am

Marinette didn't check the monitor as she stepped out the restroom, Tikki had stayed quite after being told everything. Marinette immiedtly rushed back into the restroom making a little too much noise, Tikki quickly flew after her

'Marinette, what wro-'

The girl turned to her, her eyes wide

'Freddy'

Tikki took a moment to process what had been said

'Freddy…'

She gasped softly

'He's at the entrance!?'

She whispered loudly to which Marinette nodded quickly, there were footsteps approaching the inside of the restroom. The teen jogged on the spot panicking, there was only one place she could hide, one of the toilets. Inwardly cringing and cursing at Freddy, she stumbled into one of the toilet stalls and closed the door silently, she stood up on the toilet's lid, she covered her mouth to stop her loud breathing as she stared at the ground. The heavy footsteps got closer until there were two large furry feet in front of the toilet stall, she swore she could see the two blue eyes staring at her though the door, Tikki got herself ready to distract Freddy if he decided to open up the door.

There was some more shuffling on the outside as the bear made his way around the different toilets until he could be heard moving away. Marinette sighed letting a shaking breath out, she sat down properly on the toilet lid, at least it was cleaner than the rest. She turned on the monitor to check all the cameras, Chica was at the office looking confused as she walked in to find no one, Bonnie was by the party room while Freddy had returned to the outside of the restroom staring at the camera. How she was going to get out of here without being spotted was a good question.

She checked Pirate's Cove last to find that Foxy hadn't made a move yet

'Finally, something good for a change…'

She turned off the monitor about to walk out the toilet but she stared down at the monitor in her hands, there was nothing wrong with a quick extra check right? She turned it on to be surprised, stunned, annoyed and barely able to hold back a laugh.

There was Cat Noir positioned in a "draw me like your french girls" style on a table, he had that goofy grin of his. Marinette turned off the monitor letting a small smile form on her face, she waited for a few seconds before turning the monitor back on quickly checking Freddy then back to Pirate's Cove where Cat Noir was now doing a pirate, his foot was on one of the chairs and he was using his tail as a telescope, Marinette giggled and Tikki did as well. She didn't know why she was letting herself laugh at something so childish, yet, she knew Cat was rather childish which was what made him such a great partner. She rolled her eyes smiling now flicking the monitor on one more time now to be met with Cat Noir making a stupid face at the camera, his tongue sticking out, he made a weird unexplainable pose and used his tail like some sort of microphone thing. Marinette turned the monitor off as an outburst of giggles was trying it's hardest to burst though her.

Tikki smiled at her and tapped her shoulder, she pointed to herself then to where Freddy was and another toilet stall, she pointed at herself again and made goofy action. Marinette estimated she was trying to say she would act as a distraction, she as about to object but Tikki shook her head and mouthed "trust me" to which Marinette nodded. She unlocked the door slightly opening it, Tikki flew off towards Freddy.

The animatronic was looking ahead completely unaware of the small creature behind him

'Boo!'

Tikki shouted near the bear's ear causing him to turn around angered, she darted away into the last toilet stall, Freddy rushed in after the small creature and followed it into the toilet, Marinette burst out the stall she was in and rushed out into the hallway, Tikki flew up and slammed the door behind smacking Freddy in the face, his nose made a little squeak which was rather adorable for a killer animatronic. She flew after Marinette who had slowed down her pace and was up against the hallway wall. She checked the monitor to see that in the time Freddy entered the toilet Chica had gone into the kitchen.

1:45am

Marinette checked the monitor to see Foxy had stuck his snout out the curtain, his eyes were peering over at the camera

'The Fox is on the move'

Tikki sat on the monitor looking down at the screen as Marinette stood up about to head the rest of the way to the office. The teen halted in her tracks and began to stutter

'T-T-T-T'

Tikki looked up at the teen, her blue eyes were staring at something in front of her not daring to move, for a second Tikki thought Marinette was about to have another melt down but instead the teen just said her name

'Tikki'

The creature turned her head to the side

'Yes Marinette?'

'A-a-animamama'

Marinette didn't need to finish the sentence for her to KNOW what she was saying, she turned around to see a golden broken down bear floating in front of them. It's ear had wires sticking out, two gaping black holes for eyes with small little lights that flickered on and off. It stared at them

'Hello, how ar-'

Tikki jumped off the monitor, did that animatronic just talk to them!? Marinette threw the monitor towards the bear like she had with Foxy, the golden bear gave the best unimpressed look it could muster as it lifted a paw to stop the tablet mid air, Marinette blinked a few times shocked, the golden bear sighed

'I know we got off on th-'

'FFFFFFRRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYY'

Marinette screamed out suddenly catching the golden bear off guard, it looked at her startled then turned around thinking the gang leader was behind them

'Where!?'

Tikki took ahold of the monitor as Marinette quickly grabbed her and made a mad dash past the golden bear

'W-Wait!'

For a moment, Marinette stopped and thought about what just happened, a golden animatronic bear had appeared out of nowhere, it's voice was familiar… Now that she thought about it, it sounded like a girl? The one that had spoken to hear during her sleep? Well, no time to think straight now! Just run towards the office without looking back!

'Tikki! Spots on!'

1:47am

 **-Normal-**

Ladybug dashed into the office smashing the door button with a loud slam, she didn't pay any attention to the cat that was behind her curled up like a ball with his tail wrapped around his waist. Cat Noir saw Ladybug and his ears perked, he stood up rushing over to her as she turned around to face him, they were both left in an awkward position of facing each other noses almost touching.

'I SAW A GOLDEN FLOATING BEAR AND IT WAS TALKING!'

They both shouted at each other in sync

'WAIT WHAT!? YOU SAW THE SAME THING!?'

5:00am

Both Cat Noir and Ladybug had been rushing side to side slamming doors, flashing their flash lights down the hallways, checking the monitors non stop. They both had spoken about their meeting with the golden bear thing and both came to a conclusion whatever that bear was, it wasn't evil or at least not out for blood like the rest. Ladybug didn't tell Cat Noir about the thing she saw in the mirror and Cat Noir didn't tell Ladybug what was written on the letter he and Plagg had found.

5:17am

Cat Noir mumbled to himself as he flashed the light down the hall, it was empty, for now. Marinette turned the monitor on checking on Freddy who was now very close to the office, he was in the hall staring ready to sprint into the office the moment they were both distracted.

'Cat Noir, is Bonnie in the hallway yet?'

Cat huffed

'Not yet my lady, he's taking his sweet time'

As he turned to face her, a golden bear caught his eye

'WHHHAA!'

Cat Noir tripped falling down hitting his head against the wall, Ladybug jumped back when seeing the golden bear in the room, she bit her lip to suppress a yelp.

'So… Are you both going to run away screaming or are you going to listen to me this time?'

The golden bear grumbled with it's arms folded like a scolded child, Cat and Lady stared at each other then back at the bear

'Uhh…'

The golden bear lifted it's paw

'My name is Cassidy, it's nice to meet you two without you both running away and ditching me'

Cat puffed his cheeks as he got up and pointed at Cassidy

'W-Well! You SCARED me!'

Cassidy shrugged

'It wasn't my intention sorry'

'Okay you two there is no need to act like children'

Ladybug interrupted before things could get out of hand, Cassidy smirked

'You're one to talk, you screamed like a little girl, hahahaha'

Lady blushed then shook it off

'That doesn't matter, anyway, Cassidy was it?'

Cassidy nodded

'Yep! It's me!'

Cat Noir and Ladybug both stared at Cassidy

'Wait, are you the one who caused us to hallucinate?'

Cassidy rubbed the back of her metallic neck with a withered paw

'Y-Yeah… It was me… I was hoping to help you get through the nights and uh… At least I did something right hehe'

5:38am 

Cassidy looked at the floor, her eyes flickering becoming more dull, she had spoken to them about what happened with he pizzeria but now it was the harder part, she sighed

'Okay, no more… I'll explain what's going on… And oh! Don't worry about the doors and stuff, I can take care of that stuff myself'

Cassidy chirped, Ladybug and Cat Noir sat down ready to listen to whatever Cassidy was going to say, they both agreed that this bear wanted to help, they both knew that something was haunting this pizzeria

'So… I'm Cassidy, uh, you already knew that… Heh… I… Um… Was murderd by a man named William Afton years ago at Fredbear's Family Dinner when I was just 8 years old… The original first one…'

Cat stared unable to process what he just heard, Lady gasped covering her mouth, she could feel tears already building up.

'The others were murdered by him too… They were also kids around my age too, crazy, isn't it… We… Have… Um… Possessed these animatronic bodies for quite some years… I possessed my body on my own after being murdered by him and left to rot next to Fredbear, oh yeah, that's the name of this character'

Cassidy pointed to herself

'He was actually my favourite… Still is… It's a little weird to think about since I'm him too now. Ah right, the others, I don't actually know how they went to possess their bodies, we all just got murdered by the same man… Although… The others… They lost control… I'll admit… The control I have over my body has been waining too… I can't help but start seeing purple, it's everywhere, staining every person I see sometimes… But you two? I don't see any, all I see are two pure innocent souls'

Cat Noir had to keep his mouth shut to stop himself from shouting how much he wanted to find that William guy and give him a good taste of his fist, he nearly scoffed at being pure soul, he wasn't close to pure in his opinion but it was nice to know his soul wasn't tattered in any way. Ladybug sighed as warm tears rushed down her cheeks, she wiped them away ignoring how they kept flooding in. To think that these children were all murdered at such a young age

'I-I-Im sorry…'

Lady sobbed hiding her face in her hands, Cat Noir stood up and went to give her a hug in attempt to comfort her. Cassidy's ears dropped

'Don't worry, it's not your fault'

Her voice was so soft, innocent, smooth it just didn't suite the huge animatronic body she had, she was just a small child, this wasn't right! Cassidy floated over to the two and put two giant animatronic paws around them bringing them into a hug

Cat made a strange noise of surprise, Lady just chuckled accepting the hug, Cat smiled

'You know, your too good at hugs, I just can't bear your hugs'

Ladybug rolled her eyes smiling as Cassidy snorted

'You think your so smart'

Cat grinned

'I'd like to think I'm a sly cat after all'

Cassidy now rolled her eyes too, she sighed again

'Seemed the three of us bonded pretty quickly'

Ladybug sighed

'You did save my life, thank you Cassidy'

Cassidy smiled slightly blushing, as much as an animatronic could

'Y-Your welcome! Well… So… There is a way for you to save them…'

The two others nodded

'Your powers, they can save them, over the years anger, pain, sadness has built up inside of us and it's taken over them… It's that thing.. You know… Akuma I think is what it's called. That's what's formed inside of them, it's taken away the real them and replaced it with killer machines unable to see or stop themselves from doing what they are doing. It's not their fault I promise… I… I have been watching you two since I saw you walk through those doors… You're the only ones that can save them… Please… Save them… You can purify their souls once more, you can free them from he prison that William has created! All I want is for my friends to be free, if I stay trapped then let it be, I just wan them to be free… Please, just please, save them, please come back, don't leave us to rot'

Cassidy vanished leaving Cat Noir and Ladybug utterly confused. A soft chime ran out through the office

6am

Ssooo that's the end of another chapter… Again sorry for the length, stupidity and just unneeded parts of the chapter. I'm gonna make a small random chapter after this one since it may take a while for the next proper chapter to come out and I'll try to make it better. Thank you A LOT for the reviews and marks. The chapter after the small one will have fighting but I'm crappy at descriptions so may be uh… Weird heh. Seeya never


	6. T&P ADVENTURES

**The Adventures Of Tikki And Plagg!**

* * *

Ah so hello there once more, sssoooooooo this is the random chapter in between I was talking about heh, I do hope it's alright since I know it will take me a while to write the next actual chapter.

Okay, lets get some things straight! (Well not really straight but you get what I mean) so, what Marinette experienced at the mirror was a MEMORY OF CRYING CHILD, she experienced what happened to crying child in 1983 because of her miraculous, I'm not moving that date, Marinette is in the present that happened in the past. The mirror isn't that significant, just something that crying child used to draw on when he was still alive

Our old rotten golden purple rabbity friend will be coming soon I do promise that! He'll come dancing like he did for - and will be having quite a showdown but not just yet. This fanfiction may be called "Five Miraculous Nights At Freddy's" but that doesn't actually mean it was gonna last five nights hehehehe. I am going to continue it through some of the other games but SOME OF THE TIMELINE MIGHT BE MOVED A LITTLE OR CHANGED so I apologise to those who prefer the timeline to be exact.

And yes! I did name Golden Freddy Cassidy after The Game Theorists and Dawko's FNaF theory video. I thought it would be more fitting so ya

* * *

Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's bag, she searched her surroundings to find both Alya and Marinette weren't in the room. Sighing, she climbed out the bag and pulled a small notepad and pen along with her. In one swift move she wrote

"Going out to explore"

Satisfied with the small note, she tore the paper off and left it slightly sticking out of the teen's bag for her to see. Tikki flew over to the open window and took a long breath in then released it

'Ahhh, good morning New York'

* * *

Plagg rustled through Adrien's bag looking for a small box the teen used to carry around camembert for the hungry kitty. He moved aside a few pencils as a small green object came into view, his eyes light up with triumph

'Finally! Come to Plagg!'

He reached for the box prying it open, the smell of cheese filled his nostrils

'There's no better smell than fresh camembert'

Plagg opened his mouth devouring the camembert almost instantly, he licked his fingers as he sighed with satisfaction. His smile was replaced with a frown instantly after

'So bored... Hmm... Adrien won't mind if I leave for a bit'

He turned on his stomach and looked over at the loose pens in the bag, he took the lid off the pen and got the lid of the container

"Have camembert ready when I return"

He nodded smiling once more as he exited the backpack and flew out the room over to an open window

'Let's have some fun'

* * *

Tikki flew through the city of New York, her eyes were filled with owe, everything looked so wonderful! People were walking in all direction as cars on the streets honked and tooted, it all looked like one large ball of tutifruiti colours. She approached a pram cautiously then looking inside to see a small baby smiling up to her

'Aghwhhafafhaa!'

Her little hands reached for Tikki happily, she laughed and cheered as the small ladybug creature flew around as if dancing.

A lady turned around looking down at her cheering baby

'Huh? Did you see something sweetheart?'

The baby turned it's head slightly to the side and waved it's arms in the air widely.

By the time the mother had turned around Tikki had already flown off, she headed down deeper into the heart of New York

'That baby was so cute! Oh! What's that shop selling? Ahaha, small little shop'

She would stop to look at everything finding herself getting easily intrigued by how people had changed over the years. She wasn't paying much attention to what was in front of her and there's always that other unfortunate soul that's doing the same thing

SMASH!

'OUCH!'

Two voices shouted as they had suddenly collided head on, Tikki rubbed her head with her eyes closed at the time of impact. She slowly opened them thinking she had hit maybe a poll or sign

'Plagg?'

Although those things were commonly what she would have hit, this was none of those, instead, it was a good friend

'Tikki?'

The small black cat opened his eyes as he continued to rub his head. Tikki giggled as she smiled at Plagg

'Yep! I don't see any other small red flying ladybug creature around'

His smile grew bigger than ever exposing his fangs

'Tikki! It is you!'

He flew over to her giving a good old hug, Tikki accepted it with open arms glad to see him too. Over the years, Tikki and Plagg had stayed closer than other miraculous had, they always tried to chat when they could. Only recently had they been awoken by Master Fu and handed over to the two new candidates for Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Tikki and Plagg moved back grinning at each other, Plagg smirked

'Ssooo, you gonna tell me anything about the new Ladybug?'

Tikki shrugged casually smirking back

'I don't know~ Unless you tell me something about the new Cat Noir'

Plagg scoffed waving a paw

'Weird, peculiar, stubborn, interesting and oh! Very VERY generous'

Tikki laughed

'You must find them generous for more than one reason and the main one being them giving you food'

Plagg placed a paw on his chest acting hurt

'Tikz! That hurts!'

Tikki rolled her eyes

'Plagger nothing can defeat your hunger'

'But camembert can!'

'Hah, well, Ladybug is kind, loving, unique and also interesting, never had a person like this one before'

They both continued to throw random questions at each other in hopes to learn who the other's new human companion was and if they knew them. Unaware of a large fluffy pidgin that circled above them, they continued questioning

Plagg hummed then snapped his fingers

'Quick description of one of their friends including a bit of personality!'

Tikki gave a sly look

'Brown hair and eyes, hyper, ecstatic and holds their ground well'

Plagg gasped dramatically

'Brown hair and eyes too but glasses as well, more shy, loves games and funny'

Tikki couldn't help but wonder if their two new companions went to the same place, that description Plagg had given sounded an awful lot familiar.

The fluffy pidgin kept circling around, it kept it's eyes on the small black flying creature it could see, it looked tasty, what it was didn't matter to it.

Still, heroes identities being kept a secret was important for more than one reason, the main one being incase if any of them got captured, they wouldn't give away their partner even though they wouldn't give it away willingly.

'If we keep this up one of us will discover their true identity soo-'

There was a scurry of feathers and flapping wings caught Tikki off guard, she shielded her face frantically trying to see where Plagg had vanished to

'Plagg! Where are you?!'

A screaming voice came from above

'HELP ME TIKKI!'

Tikki flew out the cloud of fluffy feathers to see Plagg in the claws of a beast! It's peak posed ready to strike fiercely to defend it's prey, it's giant glorious wings spread as if inviting Tikki to fight. It narrowed it's eyes at the small red creature

'Let him go!'

The pidgin ignored Tikki as it began to fly away at surprisingly high speeds

'TTTTTIIIIIIKKKKIIII!'

Plagg was unable to move as his body was trapped by sharp long tallons that held him in place, they pressed against his small body jabbing deeper each time.

'Im coming Plagg!'

Tikki rushed after The pidgin that zoomed around the busy streets of New York dodging cars, signs, post, people as it tried to get ride of Tikki who was close to it's tail. Plagg kept struggling in the death grip, with a few more wiggles he manages to free one of his arms, he looks behind him to see that Tikki had managed to get on the back of the pidgin

'Tikki! Your going to get yourself hurt!'

Tikki brushed it off

'Plagg your going to get EATEN!'

Plagg frowned shrugging

'Good point. NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!'

The ladybug climbed down the pidgin's body, the pidgin began to panic doing huge swirls and plummets around in the air trying desperately to get the small creature off. Tikki was at the pidgin's leg now and reached down to get ahold of Plagg's hand

'I want you to pull your other hand free and use it to push on the pidgin's feet as I pull'

Plagg nodded wiggling himself again enough to release his other arm, he placed a hand on the talon and began to push as Tikki pulled. The pidgin felt it's prey slipping out, with one last attempt to loose the other creature, it flew up higher than before as quick as it could.

'Agh!'

Tikki let go of the pidgin now left dangling on Plagg's hand, she pulled harder

'Nearly there!'

Plagg strained out as he slipped out of the mighty grasp

'I'M FREE!'

He screamed in joy as he plummeted for the floor, he turned to look down at the ground

'I'M GOING TO DIE!'

Plagg yelled as he tried search for something to grab, Tikki flew over to him

'You can fly silly'

The black cat stared blankly at her

'Oh… Right…'

He began flying again stopping his dissent to the ground, blushing, he turned to face away from Tikki with his arms folded

'I knew I could fly! I was just testing to see if you would have tried to save me!'

Tikki giggled at the embarrassed cat

'Alright Plagger, come on, let's get moving!'

Tikki zapped off into the city again leaving Plagg in her dust

'Ah! Tikki! Wait for me!'

Plagg zapped after her, they both went around flying through the busy streets again looking for somewhere they could stop and have a breather. In the end they chose a spot near a restaurant that had a planter right next to it making it the perfect spot for relaxation. Plagg flopped down onto a pile of leaves causing an eruption of colour to flood out in all directions

'Ahhh, this is life'

Tikki gently landed next to him and sat down staring out at the people walking by

'That's for sure, it's wonderful to be so free like this'

Plagg hummed back closing his eyes, it had been a while since they were able to just lay down and relax, sometimes the people who became their partners weren't so lenient or willing to let beings like them roam freely.

Crackle…

The black cat yawned stretching

'Mmmrooww'

'Hahahaha, you really do act like a cat'

'And you are annoying like any other insect'

Crackle… Mmrrrewwwwwrrrrr…. Swish… Swish…. Swish…

Plagg stiffened up, his ears pointed straight up twitching as they listened for anything

'Tikki, something else is here'

The ladybug got up ready to leave

'Then let's find another place to stay, this could be dangerous'

Plagg pushed himself off the ground about to fly over to Tikki when

'MREOW!'

An orange and brown cat pounced out from the bushes behind them, it's long fangs aiming straight for Tikki, it claws were out ready for attacking if there was any resistance. Tikki didn't even get time to say anything, not even move as she was unable to move within the jaws of the orange cat.

'What the heck?!'

Plagg flew back not expecting the predator to be a fellow cat, it's green eyes glared over at Plagg as it tightened it's jaw around the ladybug, Tikki, finally getting a grasp on reality began to immediately struggle

'Let go of me!'

A low grumble emitted from the cat's throat, Tikki sighed

'PLAGG!'

The black cat yipped

'I-I-I'll get you out of there Tikki! Don't worry!'

Plagg looked over at the large orange brown cat, he grinned to himself

'I know exactly what to do!'

He hissed at the cat making it more angry, Tikki wanted to shout "what the hell are you doing?!" But trusted Plagg, she just hoped he wouldn't do something reckless. Plagg flew up to which the cat jumped into the air with it's paws out in an attempt to smack the small black cat, Plagg dodged pretty easily getting himself behind the cat then holding onto it's tail

'I g-g-gooottttt ttth-h-hhhiiss-s-s'

The cat swished it's tail side to side madly trying to get the creature off, it grumbled louder and tried to brush itself against the bushes

'Oh n-noo yyy-y-you do-o-ooon-ntt-t!'

Plagg opened his mouth to expose his small, but very darn sharp teeth, tilting his head back for some momentum, he then struck his sharp fangs into the cat's tail

'MMMRRREWEEOOOOWWWWW!'

The orange brown cat let go of Tikki without a second thought, it's tail lashed everywhere as it ran away meowing angrily.

'Oof!'

Tikki fell to the leafy floor

'At least it's soft'

Plagg rushed over helping his friend up

'Are you okay Tikki?'

Tikki just smiled

'Yeah, I'm fine'

Tikki and Plagg kept roaming around until they came across a new beautiful looking cafeteria, there were tons of cakes and sweets on display but a certain two caught the attention of both little creatures

'CAMEMBERT PIE?!'

Plagg would have smacked his face against the glass if it wasn't for Tikki holding him back

'Plagg! We can't let people see us!'

The cat's ears dropped he knew that rule very well

'Yeah yeah I know but just look at that cake beside it! Isn't it just the most beautiful raspberry cake you have EVER seen?!'

Tikki would have been lying if she said no, she would have been faking it if she acted uninterested in the cake, she honestly just wanted to take a slice and eat it! The camembert pie was a literal pie but on top was a crispy thick layer of camembert cheese toasted and possibly inside would have been some deliciously melted camembert. The raspberry cake was a small round cake, it had raspberries placed all around on top and on the sides had little black doted like a ladybug. She sighed as she eyed the cake

'Plagg, we could just ask-'

'OHOHOHOHICOULDJUSTASKADRCATNOIR!'

Plagg blabbed out too fast for anybody to understand, from the big goofy grin that was present on his face Tikki thought he must have understand what she was about to say. Although… She could have sworn she heard the beginning of a name

'Did you say the name of Cat Noir?'

Tikki asked nudging Plagg's shoulder, he crossed his arms puffing his cheeks

'N-No! Why would I remember the name? They aren't that important to me!'

* * *

'We're here!'

Plagg cheered, his eyes shone with joy as he went to enter through the two large doors that a man wearing a blue uniform opened up. Tikki stood staring at the masive building infront of her

'So this where you wanted to come'

In large words carved into an arch read "HISTORY MUSEUM" its bold letters could be seen from quite a distance away. It didn't look like it was open yet. Tikki followed him though the doors, the cat zapped off ahead

'Wow! Look! Look!'

Plagg dashed towards one of the glass cabinets, he pressed his face onto the glass staring at the dinosaur skeleton inside. The cat then vanished as Tikki finally managed to catch up

'Plagg! Wait!'

From down one of the halls in the museum came Plagg's voice echoing

'Hurry up Tikki! You have got to see this!'

Tikki rubbed her eyes sighing

' _Does that cat ever slow down._ Okay! Im coming!'

Tikki flew through the museum looking side to side at the artifacts that were on display. There was a large dinosaur skeleton, stuffed animals, displays of human evolution and much more. Of course Plagg wasn't in any of those places, she reached what looked like the end of the museum. There was a large door with a sign "EMPLOYEES ONLY"

' _Dont tell me he went in there..._ Plagger!'

'Here Tik!'

Tikki turned right to face the door with the sign, she grumbled

'Ugh, I knew it'

Ignoring all her senses, Tikki flew into the room. Boxes, boxes and more boxes, all different sizes put in piles throughout the large room, it looked like a storage though it was too messy for a storage. The boxes had many things inside of them, some old sculptures, bones, paintings, parts and pieces of different set ups all mixed in. Tikki entered one of the boxes curious to see what she could find inside

'Hm… What a beautiful cloth'

She held a red elegant cloth that looked years old, it was soft, silky and just beautiful, she would happily take it to Marinette knowing the teen would fall in love with the material straight away. She looked at the cloth in her hands feeling a weight falling on her shoulders

'If I take it, I'll be stealing…'

Feeling guilty, Tikki folded the cloth neatly and put it to the side, she began to exit the box when huge ancient fangs, two glowing green eyes and an ancient skull rose up from nowhere

'OWAAA?!'

Tikki fell backwards in utter shock and confusion, where the hell did this flying skull with glowing eyes come from?! The skull began to rattle as a laugh escaped it's empty mouth, it continued hysterical like a hyena

'HAHAHA! HAHA OH OH YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE TIKKI!'

Plagg curled up in the box with Tikki laughing his skull off, it was of an ancient cat like a sabre tooth. Tikki hit Plagg on the arm playfully

'You nearly gave me a heart attack'

The cat waved her off

'That's impossible, anyway, I'm keeping this'

Plagg babbled as he grabbed the skulk putting it on again, Tikki flailed her arms around like Marinette would when she got nervous

'Woah woah woah! You can't take that with you Plagg! That's stealing!'

Plagg rolled his eyes

'Oh come on Tikki, it's not stealing if they won't use it anymore, see'

He pointed over at a large box that was labelled "DISPOSE"

'They won't be missing it any time soon, your in one of the boxes too ya know'

Tikki stared blankly at Plagg then flew out the box to see that he was right, this was going to be disposed of too

'Oh!'

Plagg pushed Tikki back into the box

'Find a skull for yourself too! We could even stand still and act like artefacts, humans pay for that stuff right?'

Tikki laughed

'You just want to make enough money to buy that pie down the road don't you?'

'Yep!'

Tikki took a deep breath as she dived into the box of goodies, she sifted through a bunch of different skulls until coming across one that looked like it belonged to some sort of bird, it had a long pointed peak and even a fake feather mask that was put on top to make it look like the real dinosaur. She pulled the bird skull out and put it on, Plagg was facing the other direction not paying much attention to what Tikki was doing

'Revenge'

Tikki grinned, she slowly approached Plagg from behind careful not to make a sound, when she was right behind him she made a loud squoak

'AAAAHHH!'

Plagg's fur spiked and his tail became like Cat Noir baton, frozen on the spot Tikki began to laugh at the icicle cat

'See! Not so funny anymore isn't it'

'Oh will see who's i-'

Ccccrrrrreeeeekkkkkkkk….

Plagg and Tikki locked eyes, they both knew exactly what the other was thinking

'Hide'

Plagg hide behind a few boxes while Tikki inside the box with the cloth, a young man stepped inside wearing a blue uniform, on the arm of the uniform it read "GUARD". He whistled as he entered the room cheerfully completely oblivious to the two strange creatures that were there with him. Plagg poked his head out to see the guard as the man looked to the ground and picked up some random cup

'Hm… That's strange, I could have sworn I didn't leave that lying around…'

Shrugging, the young man threw the cup back into the box that Tikki was it, it hit her on the head causing a strange sound like an empty can of Bendy Bacon Soup hitting the ground

'Huh?'

He turned over to the box getting ready to see what was inside, Tikki tried to hid in the corner using the skull as a coverup. Plagg began to immediately panic

'Oh no oh no oh no! I got to do something!'

As if a lightbulb had been lighten in Plagg's mind, the cat got the perfect idea, he knew exactly what to do, he creeped close to the guard from behind careful just like Tikki to not make a sound. Inches away from the guard's face he whispered into the young man's ear

'Leave…'

The guard nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned to see who was there

'H-Hello?'

He swallowed, no one was with him… At least he thought so.

'I said leave…'

Plagg flew to the guard's other ear causing the man to stutter even more

'W-W-Who ar-re y-yo-u-u'

Plagg flew over to a newsletter, he made it into a giant cone

'I am the guardian of these artefacts! And you! You have trespassed!'

The guard's eyes widened, trespassed?! GUARDIAN?! This HAD to be a joke, the young man grumbled frowning

'Alright you can come out now, there's no point to your childish prank'

He growled having enough, what he hadn't expected was for a small skull with two large fangs to come out of nowhere floating in the air with two large glowing green eyes glaring at him, he stood frozen not knowing what to say

'Enough mortal! You have defied me! LEAVE AT ONCE or face our wrath!'

The guard shivered clung onto one word

'O-Our?'

Another figure rose from behind the guard, he didn't want ti move as he could feel two new eyes staring at him as if judging his every move

'Oh dare you speak to my brother in such a manner mortal, now you will be PUNISHED!'

Tikki shouted causing the man to turn around to face the birdlike creature, her feathers shimmered and blue eyes sparkled, the long peak was only inches away from his nose

'MONSTERS!'

The guard stumbled away tripping over every box, he kept turning around to see where the two creatures where, his eyes darted around as they were no longer in sight

'No no no NO NO!'

Plagg flew next to the man in a relaxed pose

'Running away so soon?'

The young male turned his head to see the creature right beside him

'EEKK!'

He screeched then began to run again towards the exit door, freedom was so close! Tikki couldn't help but pretend to still be chasing the man

'No! He's getting away! We must use our MAGICAL POWERS!'

She dramatically shouted out to Plagg who was snickering in a corner, the cat cleared his throat grinning

'Yes! We must sister!'

The guard reached the door nearly tearing it out as he pushed it open leaving it that way without a second thought. He wasn't going to wait to see what those two creatures had in store for him no way nah uh. Plagg and Tikki burst into laughter as they heard a loud smash in the distance

Plagg and Tikki looked out to the city, it was getting dark and both of them knew their companions must be getting home by now, Tikki smiled at Plagg

'So I'll see you soon right?'

Plagg grinned

'Of course! Next time I'll bring a mini bag of camembert for the journey'

Tikki just rolled her eyes

'Bye Plagger'

'Bye Tikz'

* * *

Plagg entered through one of Adrien's many windows, he could see the boy looking around his room calling his name

'Plagg? You here?'

Plagg smiled as he entered the room

' _Nice to know he actually cares_ Hey kid'

Adrien spun around to see his good friend floating right next to him

'AH! Plagg! There you?'

Adrien lifted a brow at Plagg, the cat just gave a lazy grin

'Thought it be nice to bring you a thank you gift for all the camembert and for being the new Cat Noir'

The teen smiled laughing

'Thanks Plagg, you do look pretty cool in that though'

'You think? Maybe I should wear it more often'

Adrien chuckled to himself, he leaned down to open a bag revealing a medium sized box inside, Plagg looked at it curiously, his nose telling him whatever was in there was food

'What's in there?'

Adrien turned to Plagg then put the box on his bed

'All for you buddy, thanks for letting me be Cat Noir'

The teen patted Plagg on the head as he headed away to get a shower, Plagg opened up the box

'CAMEMBERT PIE!'

* * *

Tikki flew to Marinette's balcony, she could see the girl inside her room putting away her stuff, she tapped on the window catching the teen's attention, the girl smiled affectionally at her

'Tikki! Your back!'

'I'm back!'

She chirped, Marinette kept looking at Tikki

'Marinette? Something wrong?'

'Um…'

Marinette was lost for words and just pointed at the cloth Tikki had wrapped around herself almost covering even the face of the small creature

'Oh!'

Tikki had forgotten she had carried the cloth for so long, she took it off handing it over to Marinette

'It's for you! I wanted to thank you for accepting me as your Kwami and the responsibilities of Ladybug'

Marinette grinned taking the cloth from Tikki happily, she felt over it grinning even more at how soft and silky it's texture was

'I got something for you too!'

Tikki stared blankly

'Excuse me?'

The teen giggled, she took a medium sized box from a bag and placed it on her desk

'Here, look for yourself'

She beamed happy with her choice, Tikki did as told

'I-It's raspberry pie!'

Uh so that was the random chapter, I hope you enjoyed and it wasn't too crappy. I'm still writing the other chapter and oh boy am I slow lol. I really outta learn how to write fighting scenes. I ain't no writer heh. Have a lovely day humans and enjoy the good stuff that happens every so often


End file.
